Comment séduire un oiseau veuf et dépressif
by Sugar-Gabe
Summary: Sa femme morte, Clint est contraint de s'occuper de ses enfants, seul. Ils lui permettent ainsi de penser à autre chose qu'aux êtres perdus. Sauf que ce n'est décidément pas tenable. Un surmenage arrive bien vite... Venez découvrir la suite!
1. Partie 1

Hello guys!

It's your dear Archangel! Cette fanfiction est dédicacée à nagron.^^La petite inspiration vient d'elle, du moins pour le sujet. Après l'histoire fait ma fiéreté. Le Hawksilver est un si beau couple.^^ J'avais envie, mais l'idée ne venait pas... Sauf que taaaaddaa! Admirez la bête! Bref régalez vous et au plaisir de vous parler en review. ;)

* * *

Hawksilver  
Comment séduire un oiseau veuf et dépressif.

Résumé : depuis la mort de sa femme Clint est contraint de s'occuper de ses enfants, seul. Ils lui permettent ainsi de penser à autre chose qu'aux êtres qu'il a perdu. Sauf que ce n'est décidément pas tenable. Un surmenage arrive bien vite. Et devinez qui le Shield(je sais il a coulé shut up I tell u a story !)appelle pour lui permettre de souffler un bon coup ? Le plus rapide des Avengers ! Quicksilver !

I Une annonce sur le canal du Shield(I said shut up !).

En règle général Clint ne se plaignait jamais. Il avait failli mourir ? Aucun problème ! Combattre une armée d'androïde créer par un intelligence artificielle créer par Tony ? Qu'à ce ne tienne ! Devoir anéantir la moitié de la Sokovie pour ça ? Il le ferait. Mais sa femme, son rayon de soleil, lui avait été enlevée. Il s'était vu à l'enterrement avec ses enfants, leurs enfants. Il était resté dans un mutisme incroyable, à la manière d'une reine des glaces. S'épancher devant ses coéquipiers ? Très peu pour lui. Quelques tapes dans le dos et accolades plus tard, Clint retournait chez lui. Sans un mot. Sans un au revoir. Il était défait. Sans ses flèches, sans son arc et de la distance qu'était-il en fin de compte ? Il n'avait pas de super-pouvoirs, encore moins de super-milliards qui auraient pu lui permettre de se créer une armure next-gent avec la quel faire le beau sur les plages. Non, lui il c'était Clint, un pauvre ex-agent du Shield pas plus important que ça. Les Avengers sans lui marchaient toujours, enfin de ce qu'il en avait entendu. Cela ne l'atteignait plus. Il était redevenu invisible. Tout ce qu'il voulait en somme.

Ses enfants faisaient son monde maintenant. Les deux plus âgés faisaient quasi leur vie de leur côté, s'occupant mutuellement l'un de l'autre pour soulager leur père. Il devait seulement les emmener à l'école de la ville la plus proche. Lui avait prit en charge Nathaniel, le petit dernier, allant sur ses onze mois. Clint s'occupait comme il se le devait de lui et quand il avait la paix il allait voir si cela se passait bien entre Cooper et Lila. Il n'avait plus deux secondes pour lui. Les devoirs de ses deux enfants scolarisés lui prenaient tout le reste de son rare temps. Que ce soit son temps physique ou son temps de cerveau disponible. Il s'oubliait. Il n'avait plus aucunes pensées propre. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire bien sûr. Ses enfants étaient de magnifiques petits êtres qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Ils étaient tout ce qu'il lui restait. Il ne souriait plus. Rien ne l'intéressait vraiment. Son esprit se vidait peu à peu. Tout comme son corps qui se vidait de son énergie.

Certains soirs, il n'en pouvait tellement plus de fatigue, après avoir raconté une histoire puis bordés ses enfants, il roulait sous le lit de Cooper, qui était assez haut pour accueillir un humain recroquevillé. Ses enfants le retrouvaient le matin transpirant et grelottant à moitié endormi. Il prétextait que c'était à cause de Nathaniel qui le réveillait encore toutes les deux heures. Mais ni Cooper ni Lila n'étaient dupe. Leur papa modèle était malheureux. En plus de sur estimer ses forces. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils n'avaient que douze et neuf ans après tout. Certaines citations leur plaisaient malgré tout. Ils pouvaient commander les repas, midi comme soir. Leur père n'avait plus le cœur à cuisiner. Alors les pizzas, les burgers, les frites, les glaces en tous genre étaient monnaie courantes dans la ferme des Barton. C'était bien une des seuls points positifs de l'état de leur cher papa. Il se fichait de leur alimentation. Comme il se fichait de sa propriété. Sa pelouse avait un air de terrain vague. Mais quand ils le voyaient avec ses cernes… Ne pas avoir prit de douche ou de bain depuis son retour de l'enterrement. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines. Alors les enfants Barton se devait prendre les choses en main. Ils durent retrouver les vielles affaires de leur père. Celles qu'il gardait à la cave et portaient cet étrange symbole, un oiseau entouré d'un cercle. Leur papa s'occupait de leur petit frère, il ne savait même pas qu'ils connaissaient l'emplacement de son équipement.

-Tu crois qu'on pourra leur dire comment il va mal ?demanda Lila la voix tremblante.

Son frère serra sa main dans la sienne et tenta de l'apaiser avec un sourire. Ils s'approchèrent de l'armoire croulant sous la poussière où leur père avait tout rangé. En l'ouvrant ils purent voir sa tenue sans manche noire et violette sagement disposée sur un cintre. Son arc, les extrémités repliées, se trouvait contre le fond, sur la tranche, entouré de carquois remplis de toutes sortes de flèches propres à œil de faucon. Lila se saisit d'un émetteur estampillé de ce A majuscule qui représentait l'équipe de super héros ayant sauvés le monde. Elle le tendit vers son frère qui l'alluma, projetant le logo, illuminant la peine ombre de la cave. Ils se mirent à appuyer sur un peu tout sans savoir ce que cela produirait.

-Agent Barton ?lança une voix d'homme sortant de l'émetteur les faisant sursauter.

La fillette faillit le lâcher. Son frère lui donna un de ses regards de soutien qui brillait de gentillesse. Leur détermination mutuelle n'en fut alors que plus grande. Les anciens patrons de leur papounet ne pouvaient que les aider. Ce n'était pas comme si le patriarche Barton n'était pas un héro après tout.

-Agent Barton !?s'écria l'homme avec inquiétude. Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Ce… Ce n'est pas notre papa, glapit Cooper alors que les lèvres de sa sœur tremblotaient. Justement Monsieur, i-il…il a un problème, s'il vous plaît, envoyez nous de l'aide !

-Petit, nous ne pou… commença à protester l'homme à l'autre bout.

-Monsieur, geignit Lila en se serrant contre son frère. Il est au plus mal, on a besoin de quelqu'un !

Des bruits de pas leur parvinrent alors depuis l'autre bout du sous sol ainsi que les gazouillis joyeux de leur petit frère.

-Lila ! Cooper !s'exclama leur père sa voix rauque du fait qu'il s'en fichait pas mal de se racler la gorge. Donner moi ça ! Tout de suite !

-Clint ! Tu es là ?appela l'homme.

Son fils dans les bras, le blond reconnu cette voix. Celle d'un ami qui se faisait passer pour mort. Lui aussi avait voulu être tranquille dans son coin. Sauf que sa solution avait été plus radicale. Phil Coulson était chargé de la fréquence de S.O.S que le SHIELD avait attribué à l'archer. Sans doute était-il le seul Avengers qui pouvait comprendre son envie de disparaître face à ses coéquipiers.

-Phil, siffla Clint. Tu… Je vais le ranger.

Il soupira un grand coup. Aucune volonté ne se percevait dans sa voix.

-OK,j'envoie un agent qualifié dés demain, déclara l'argent fan de Captain América. Soit à la gare à midi.

Et l'émetteur s'éteignit. Et Clint resta sur place un moment, la bouche ouverte de stupeur, sans savoir quoi faire. Ce fut Nathaniel qui lui fit reprendre conscience du monde environnent en se mettant à hurler à la porte pour lui signaler qu'il avait faim.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''GET OFF YOUR ASSES'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Allongé sur le ventre dans son lit double lui servant plus à accueillir des femmes qu'à dormir, Pietro lisait le premier tome d'une saga nommée La Cité des Ténèbres. Une version numérique bien sûr traduite spécialement en sokovien par Stark, sous la directive de sa sœur évidemment lire n'importe quel bouquin ne lui ayant pas vraiment traversé l'esprit avant, l'obligeant ainsi à se faire chier comme un rat mort dans son coin. Parce le destin d'une pouffiasse qui hurlait au moindre monstre rencontré lui tapait sur les nerfs et qu'il n'en avait à priori rien à foutre de savoir si oui ou non la mère de celle-ci était toujours en vie.

Il fit battre ses longues jambes musclées et douloureuses de par leur inactivité dans l'air. Son dos était courbé faisant ressortir le rebondi alléchant de ces fesses qui attiraient un nombre surhumain de demoiselle. Sa respiration siffla sous son exaspération. Ce qu'il la détestait cette Clary Truc. Une putain de Mary-Sue seulement là pour tout réussir et se faire aimer par tout le monde mais surtout par le beau blond de l'histoire. Qu'elle passe de « Mon dieu ce mec a tuer un mec ! » à « Mon dieu ce que je veux baiser ce mec ! » lui faisait remonter de la bille le long de l'œsophage. Les femmes étaient un réel mystère psychologique pour lui. Surtout celles qui faisaient des choses qui ne lui paraissait pas logique.

Dans le livre il y avait un archer. Et il s'était avéré qu'il était gay. Il était là raison pour laquelle sa lecture ne s'était pas interrompu. Il lui faisait pensé à Clint Barton. Plus connu comme Hawkeye, le deuxième Avengers sans pouvoir. Dans le roman l'archer s'appelait Alec Ligthwood, certes brun aux yeux bleus mais lui faisant par son caractère pensé à son archer à lui. Alec était pour lui la seule personne rationnel de ce bourbier sans non qu'était ces écrits. Lui n'aimait pas Miss Mary-Sue et ne la supportait pas. Du moins de ce qu'il en avait déjà lu. Il se promit bien sûr d'arrêter cette mascarade de mots dés que le brun accepterait Machine dans la bande qu'il formait avec le blond et sa sœur.

Fallait pas non plus pousser trop loin. Et puis il voulait sortir courir un coup, rester enfermer c'était pas son truc. Il voulait de l'action ou une vrai bonne raison de rester cloîtré comme un monstre mangeur d'enfants . Sa sœur avait juste envie de le priver de pouvoir enfin savoir s'il pourrait peupler la surface terrestre de petit Maximoff aux yeux bleus. Tout en baillant aux corneilles il se mit sur le dos et lâcha la tablette à côté de lui. La vison de Clint s'imposa à lui. Ce type qui aurait pu être son père. Ce type qui lui retournait toujours si fort les tripes qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer des pics. Pour garder la face devant ce que l'Avengers aux yeux de rapaces faisait comprendre à son corps et à son esprit. Il n'était plus là pour le dérouter et c'était tant mieux. Qu'il croupisse loin de lui ce vieux con !

Hors de question pour lui de se rendre compte de chose que son pays désapprouvait. Hors de question de s'avouer à quel point il aimait son regard sur lui. Hors de question de laisser son esprit se délecter de revoir ce corps qui faisait chauffer ses joues et battre si fort son cœur de speed runner. Hors de question de donner à qui que ce soit une raison de plus pour le brûler en place publique comme la bête de foire bigarrée qu'il était. Ce fut ce moment que choisit un index pour toqué contre sa porte.

-Pietro !

C'était la voix de Wanda de l'autre côté. Elle devait venir pur lui demander un résumé de cinq page en anglais du livre.

-Ouais ? Tu veux un rapport détaillé sur le bouquin ?demanda Pietro.

Elle entra en pouffant. Flanqué de Vision, comme d'hab depuis leur admission dans les Avengers. L'androïde fit sa tête de l'incompréhension, faisant lever les yeux au ciel au blond délavé.

-Non, non, sourit la sorcière rouge. C'est juste que le SHIELD à une mission solo à te donner.

Elle lui sembla soucieuse tout d'un coup. Ainsi Vision posa une de ses mains rouges sur son épaule et se mit à la lui masser doucement. Pietro trouva cela écœurant de guimauve. Mais c'était sa petite sœur chérie qui était heureuse. Alors il se la ferma et se leva en souriant gentiment.

-Quel genre de mission ?s'enquit-il.  
Wanda haussa les épaules.

-Fury t'attend, déclara la rousse avec le ton le plus détaché possible.

Le blond platine leva un sourcil interloqué. Le SHIELD lui avait pourtant dit que au vu de ses antécédents se faire envoyé sauver des gens tout seul n'était pas envisageable. Alors, oui, cet appel le surprenait. Surtout que le directeur ne leur parlait jamais vraiment à lui et à sa sœur. Ce devait être important. Et puis c'était le meilleur moyen d'échapper à sa lecture infernal. Peut-être pourrait-il aussi arrêter de penser à ce satané oiseau à des moments peu opportuns. D'un regard il fit comprendre à Vision de prendre soin de sa sœur, sous peine de représailles violente puis déposa un baisé sur le front de la sorcière.

Il fila avant d'avoir pu entendre celle-ci soupirer d'exaspération devant son désintérêt pour toute forme de littérature. Pietro arriva devant le bureau de Nick Fury en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire ''Quick little bastard''. Il toqua et Fury l'invitation à entrer. S'assaillant gentiment devant l'homme au cache œil, Quicksilver lui adressa un grand sourire tout content.

-Où je vais devoir aller ?s'impatienta-t-il.

Fury prit une grande inspiration pour calmer son envie de lui mettre deux claque pour son irrespect. Tout simplement parce de une le Maximoff serait capable de les éviter que de deux cela ne se faisait pas de violenter ses employés et de trois il devait montrer l'exemple pour ces gamins qui passaient leur temps à s'entre taper dessus. Il se posa calmement sur un coin de son bureau.

-Clint a besoin d'un soutien, annonça le bosse du SHIELD de but en blanc. Comme tu es le plus rapide et le moins occupé de l'équipe notre choix s'est sur le champ porté sur toi.

Son sérieux fut remplacé par de la peine, tout doucement son visage se décomposa. L'estomac de Pietro se mit à faire des loopings. Rien que le prénom de son oiseau favori pouvait le rendre à moitié fou. Alors qu'il ait un problème était pire que tout. Il se força à ne rien laisser paraître pourtant. Il fallait que Fury finisse son speech.

-Il est au plus mal, exhala le directeur du SHIELD.

S'en fut trop. Après tout, il n'était pas réputé pour son sang froid ou sa retenue. Pietro se jeta sur Fury pour le projeter contre le mur du bureau. Un grondement monta depuis ses cordes vocales. Montrant les dents, prêt à sévir.

-Comment avez-vous pu laisser faire ça ?!l'agressa le blond platine. Pourquoi vous l'avez laisser tomber !?

Fury trembla, clignant des yeux devant l'attaque éclaire qu'il venait de subir. Un bras moulé dans le tissus de son t-shirt de sport vint lui compresser la gorge, arrachant un râle de douleur. Avoir un Quicksilver en colère dans son bureau n'était pas très malin de sa part.

-Tu pourrais t'occuper de lui, s'étrangla le directeur. Pietro…

Il eu un râle pathétique. Le blond platine réfléchi un instant, la phrase se découpant mot par mot dans son esprit. S'il pouvait rendre visite à Hawkeye, s'il le voyait dans un état plus pitoyable que pitoyable peut-être arriverait-il à passer à autre chose. Cette ombre qui l'asticotait disparaîtrait enfin.

-Pietro ! Tu m'étouffe !le prévient Fury.

Le Sokovien lâcha l'homme au cache œil. Le laissant s'affaisser et reprendre son souffle contre le mur. Ses yeux, de ce bleu qui allait de façon quasi parfaite avec son pouvoir, semblaient vouloir déferler sur Nick Fury. Comme si faire tout le mal du monde à son supérieur pouvait arranger les tourments de son cerveau. Deux minutes plus tard, il était de retour dans sa chambre à préparer son sac de sport pour le départ. Il put dire à sa sœur où il allait avec un de ses sourires si rares, fugaces et d'une espièglerie sans nom qui faisait penser au bon temps à Scarlett Witch.

Seul dans sa chambre il trouva sa plus belle tenue, la plus confortablement pour le trajet. C'était la première fois qu'il prendrait les transports en commun. Tout ça parce qu'avec un bagage c'était soit disant plus pratique que de courir. Autant être à son avantage en publique. Ou était ce parce qu'il voulait éblouir son vielle oiseau rachitique ? Personne n'avait la réponse, même lui. Ce qu'il allait pas faire pour faire foutre le camp à sa passion pour les antiquités. Un prétexte pour tromper son être.

En réalité, lui, l'arrogant Pietro Maximoff, avait peur de savoir ce qui était advenu de l'archer. Son regard lui manquait, tout comme sa petite stature d'humain non augmenté et son odeur d'une virilité réconfortante. Mais il était bien trop imbue de lui-même pour l'avouer à qui que ce soit. Si l'oiseau était défait, s'il souffrait, Pietro savait qu'à la vue de son malheur tout son corps allait protester. Hawkeye était fait pour le faire revenir sur Terre s'il montait trop sûr ses grands chevaux, pour le protéger, pour que leur yeux se croisent sans jamais plus pouvoir se détacher l'un de l'autre. La douleur ne lui allait pas. C'était bien à cause de cette foutu idée que Quicksilver avait failli mourir. Le sauver. Du mal.

-Tu vas être en retard, le coupa de ses pensées Vision en lui tendant son billet de train.

Il le lui arracha quasi des mains en le fusillant du regard. Décidément non, il n'arrivait pas à accrocher avec ce bout de métal et de plastique. Dans une main il prit les sangles de son sac bien chargé, de l'autre il fourra son ticket dans une de ses poches capables de fermer. Wanda vint lui souhaiter bon voyage, même si son frère suspectait que ce soit plus pour qu'il ne réduise pas son petit ami synthétique en miettes à l'aide de ses pouvoirs.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux au passage. Les tourtereaux pourraient être un peu tranquille sans lui dans les parages. Pietro, sans prendre en compte la joie que laisser paraître sa sœur, c'était bon pour elle après tout, prit place dans le 4x4 noir du SHIELD qui l'emmenait à son point de départ. Posant son sac, il sortit d'une des poches extérieures son Strakphone et vissa ses Airpods, comme quoi ça aide d'avoir un coéquipier milliardaire, dans ses oreilles pour profiter d'une mise à jour musical.

Une véritable découverte que la musique. Du moins pour lui puisque son intello de sœur préférait lire. Il se laissa happer par ces voix et ces mélodies libératrices. Penser à autre chose qu'à ce stress du désastre. Ne pas penser à Hawkeye. Ou quoi que ce soit s'en approchant. Freddie Mercurie, Kiss, Michael Jackson, Kansas, Asia, DNCE, All Américan Reject, Warrant et Fall out boy ne furent pas de trop pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Oublier un tel regard demandait une grande maîtrise physique et un divertissement perpétuel. Il pourrait remercier Sam pour ses suggestions quand il reviendrait au QG.


	2. Partie 2 Leçon 1

Hellooo guys!

I'm back!

Voici la suite des aventures de Pietro et Clint. J'espére que ça plaira. Bonne lecture et nouvelle dédicace à nagron.

* * *

HAWKSILVER

Comment séduire un oiseau veuf et dépressif

Partie 2

Résumé : depuis la mort de sa femme Clint est contraint de s'occuper de ses enfants, seul. Ils lui permettent ainsi de penser à autre chose qu'aux êtres qu'il a perdu. Sauf que ce n'est décidément pas tenable. Un surmenage arrive bien vite. Et devinez qui le Shield(je sais il a coulé shut up I tell u a story !)appelle pour lui permettre de souffler un bon coup ? Le plus rapide des Avengers ! Quicksilver !

Leçon 1 : décrassez les plumes de votre oiseau.

Le front prostré contre la vitre froide du compartiment, l'optimisé décoloré se réveillait lentement, laissant de ses lèvres pleines et rosées échapper un petit soupire de bien être. L'image paisible qu'il renvoyait était si lointaine de celle de l'hyper actif boosté par le sceptre de Loki. Il ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut pour se trouver seul dans sa cabine. Ses cheveux blancs allant follement titiller ses paupières. Les remettant vivement en place, il lorgna ce qui l'entourait.

C'était la première classe de la compagnie. On la lui avait réservée pour lui tout seul. Un autre avantage de travailler avec un milliardaire. Il préféra passer sous silence le fait que c'était sans doute plus par peur de ses réactions face au monde que par gentillesse d'âme pour ses beaux yeux. Sur son portable, Wanda lui avait envoyée une dizaine de messages lui demandant où il en était du trajet. Le dernier datait d'il y avait plusieurs heures. Six heures du matin. C'était bien le genre de sa petite sœur de toujours vouloir savoir où il se trouvait. Ils avaient été vraiment très proche durant leurs années au service du Baron Von Strucker. Ces années à servir de rats de laboratoire puis de trophées à leur patrie. L'éloignement n'était jamais simple que soit de quelques mètres ou quand Wanda l'autorisait à aller se dégourdir les jambes, bon et les hanches aussi mais ça elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Même s'il était vrai que le plus protecteur des deux, c'était lui. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser derrière lui. Elle passait tout de même après cette passion dévorante pour les archers vieillissants et têtus.

C'était bien sûr ce pourquoi il se retrouvait là, son oiseau. La seule personne pour là quelle il se serait sacrifié. Pour tenter d'arrêter de penser à lui et de faire disparaître son visage, il se replongea dans la musique, murmurant « heat of the moment » avec le chanteur. Il aurait assez le temps de contempler les creux et les rides peuplant les traits à la peau hâlée une fois à bon port. Au de là des vitres, il faisait jour. Déjà avant son réveil, le soleil dardait ses rayons dans le train. Il y avait passé un temps fou dans ce satané train. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir filer dans les champs qui s'étendaient à perte de vue tout autour de ce serpent de ferraille.

Parce que oui, l'abruti dont il devait s'occuper n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se replier dans une cambrousse paumée où seul le réseau du SHIELD passait. Il n'avait justement plus de barre sur son téléphone. Pas moyen de rassurer sa sœur. Il espéra qu'elle ne stressait pas trop à son égard. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Toutes ses années de méfiance envers les humains normaux lui revinrent. Personne ne pouvait toucher impunément un Maximoff. Se dégagent, il projeta son agresseur sur la banquette en face de la sienne. Un képi bleu marine et rouge lui atterri dans les mains.

-Excusez moi… Nous arrivons au terminus, glapit le contrôleur à moitié tremblant et au visage blafard.

Pietro se rassit lourdement en arrêtant sa musique. Il lança un regard désolé à l'employé des chemins de fer. Un pauvre humain sans défense qui n'avait fait que son travail en le prévenant. Dans ses yeux était perceptible la peur qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Le voyait-il comme un monstre ? Il lui tendit son couvre chef et l'humain s'empressa de le reprendre. Un silence pesant s'établissait. Cela n'avait rien de bien rassurant pour le Sokovien. Quand c'était un scientifique qui ne disait pas un mot avec ses notes des batteries de testes fait sur lui ce n'était pas aussi malaisant. Ce que les interactions sociales étaient complexe.

-Préparez vous, n'oubliez rien, termina le contrôleur en se levant prestement tout en mettant son képi. Bonnes vacances.

L'employé ferroviaire reparti comme il était venu, très précipitamment et sans un seul coup d'œil pour l'optimisé. Il laissa un relent de crainte derrière lui. Quicksilver avait fini par sentir souvent cette odeur. Surtout quand il utilisait ses pouvoirs. Il n'y avait bien que sa sœur pour ne pas être effrayée méfiante vis-à-vis de lui, comme certains de leurs coéquipiers. Décidément, le SHIELD avait raison sur un point. Il n'était pas prêt pour aller sauver des gens tout seul.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''KEEP UP OLD MAN''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Lorsque le réveil sonna dans la chambre que Nathaniel et Cooper se partageaient, le plus âgés des enfants Barton amorça un mouvement pour l'éteindre. Un grondement parvint de sous son lit. Son père, vêtu seulement d'un de ces grands t-shirts dans les quelles il flottait improbablement et qui lui arrivait au milieu des tibias, se leva et l'arrêta à sa place. Une goutte de sueur froide parcouru son dos, le faisant frissonner. Cooper le regarda prendre son petit frère dans les bras. Clint empestait la transpiration. Il avait chaud tout en frémissant de froid. Alors Cooper fit comme chaque matin. Il embrassa la joue piquante de son papa et partit réveiller sa sœur. Dans leur chambre, Nathaniel se mit à brailler. Une fois dans la chambre de la fille de la famille, il vit que sa sœur l'attendait. Elle lui sourit et fut rapidement dans les bras de son frère.

-Tante Nat va tout arranger, souffla Cooper le nez dans ses cheveux. Tu vas voir.

Qui mieux que la rousse pouvait faire retomber leur père sur ses pattes ? Elle le connaissait par cœur après tout. La revoir leur ferait du bien à tous. Lila se blottit contre lui, tout sous son cou. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre un instant, profitant de la chaleur humaine se dégageant de leur étreinte fraternelle. Un moment de tendresse qui arrivait, à eux, à leur remonter doucement le moral. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix. Le SHIELD ne pourrai qu'envoyer leur tante. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pourrait les aider.

-J'ai peur pour papa, murmura Lila tout en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son frère.

Il lui déposa un baisé sur le front et l'éloigna légèrement de lui. D'un commun accord ils descendirent dans la cuisine, entendant leur père s'occuper de Nathaniel à l'étage. Ils mirent la table pour le petit déjeuner. Cooper sortit les céréales, le lait, le chocolat en poudre et les biscottes. Sa sœur posa sur la table toute la vaisselle qu'ils utilisaient pour manger. Lui fit le café pour leur père, il le faisait tous les matins. Clint arriva bien vite, âpreté pour les emmener à leurs écoles respectives. Ils étaient séparés scolairement parlant mais à la récréation ils se rejoignaient dans la cour. C'était ainsi depuis la naissance de Lila. La dépression de Clint n'avait fait que rendre leurs liens plus solides. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

-Merci pour le café, lâcha Clint sans un sourire de sa voix rauque et enrouée.

La monotonie qui y était perceptible fit se crisper le frère et la sœur. Il leur semblait vide de toute émotions. Ses enfants espérèrent très fort qu'il n'oublierait pas d'aller à la gare. C'était pour son bien.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''AND WHO DESIDES WHO'S WEAK ?''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Le train s'arrêta progressivement, avec une douceur presque frustrante pour Pietro. Les rares trains qu'il avait prit dans sa jeunesse avait un arrêt brusque. Sec, qui projetait les gens en avant s'ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Les Américains n'étaient pas comme les Sokoviens pour les transports ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il y avait plus que le facteur mécanique évidemment.

Un train en Russie était un endroit chaleureux, propice au contact humain et à la bonne humeur. Alors qu'aux États-Unis personne ne se disait rien, chacun échangeaient des regards suspicieux comme si n'importe qui pouvait soudainement se révéler être un dangereux djihadiste. Les rares fois où il avait enlevé ses écouteurs, pour aller se rafraîchir le visage principalement, quand il avait acheté de quoi manger et boire un coup, le silence s'était rapidement fait pesant. Les gens n'étaient pas aimables ou avenant, surtout avec lui, dès qu'un mot sortait de sa bouche.

Peut-être à cause de son accent, qui le faisait passer pour un terroriste des pays de l'Est. Sa gueule d'ange et ses yeux hypnotisant parvenaient d'habitude à le disculper de tout clichés de vilain communiste. Pas dans un train apparemment. Montrer qu'il appartenait aux Avengers lui avait été formellement interdit. Il était là « incognito ». Du moins autant que son charisme et que son envie de se dégourdir les mollets en attendant que le train arrive en gare lui permettait. Son anxiété était palpable. Tous ses muscles au grand complet fourmillement d'impatience. Son corps criait qu'il voulait sortir. Tendis que son cerveau hurlait à quel point il avait envie de voir son oiseau. La contradiction lui donnait envie de racler ses ongles contre la moquette sur les murs de ce foutu train.

Cela faisait depuis hier après midi qu'il y était enfermé ! Son esprit justifia alors son besoin de voir Clint par le fait que son cloisonnement le rendait fous. Quoi de plus logique. Il avait besoin d'une douche après être aller courir deux, trois heures. Ils étaient enfin à quai. Dans son wagon il ne restait qu'un couple de jeunes filles, l'une avait des cheveux bleus et frisés sur le dessus, ainsi qu'une grand-mère regardant avec désapprobation les demoiselles entrelacer leurs doigts. Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Pietro, le faisant se concentrer sur la porte automatique.

Elle s'ouvrit avec une lenteur révoltante. L'optimisé, sans oublier son sac, se précipita sur les dalles de la gare. L'air de la campagne vint chatouiller son nez, en une sensation apaisante qui fut pourtant d'une courte durée. Hawkeye n'était pas pressant. Il se mit à le chercher, d'un pas humainement normal avec de grands gestes saccadés. Le stress monta aussi vite que sa respiration à deux cent kilomètres heures. Où pouvait être cet abruti de piaf ? Tournant sur lui-même, la gare se vidait de ses rares occupants. La grand-mère repartie avec celui qui semblait être son petit fils. Les deux filles sortaient rejoindre leur correspondance.

Il ne viendrait pas. Il n'était pas là. Il l'avait abandonné. Il ne devait rien en avoir à foutre de lui. Après tout son oiseau déprimait. Soudainement l'augmenté se mit à gronder. Il en avait marre. Il avait pris des balles pour un type qui avait oublié son existence. En lui monta alors une chose que ses bonnes actions avec son équipe avait enfouit au plus profond de son être. Elle se mit à se débattre, à grimper à l'aide de ses griffes. Lui qui avait réussis à la faire taire. La haine. Elle était là. Sa vielle compagne. De nouveau. Son sac tomba sur le sol. Un rugissement lui échappa. Tout son être se contracta.

-Abruti !s'égosilla-t-il les vitres vibrant sous la force de sa voix. ABRUTI !

Ce fut alors qu'il allait commencer à dévaster ce putain d'édifice moche et rasoir au possible, qu'une porte s'ouvrit. Pietro savait reconnaître le son d'un groom. Toute sa rage retomba d'une seule traite. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Son cœur sensible en rata un battement. Clint se tenait devant lui. Dans des bras maigrichons il tenait un bébé à la petite bouille ravissante. Lui avait les cheveux négligés. Les yeux d'un gris ternes. La peau à la pâleur lunatique. Une maigreur alarmante. Des cernes de cinq kilomètres de longs et violettes sous ses yeux. Des fringues froissées dans les quelles il flottait. Une barbe de deux semaines. Les soubresauts qu'il avait. L'optimisé ne savait pas si ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était bien son oiseau. Il lui semblait avoir tellement plus vieillis que la normale. Sa respiration se fit saccader. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembloter. Sa vision s'embua. Lui-même sentit ses forces le quitter à cette vue. Il lui pardonnait tout. Sa connerie de cambrousse, sa dépression, son incurie, son retard et le fait qu'il lui ait servit de bouclier.

-Elle est où Nat ? lâcha le blond sur un ton laconique.

Le monde s'affaissa pour le Sokovien. Son cœur faillit s'arrêter tendis que ses puissants genoux venaient heurter le sol. Une sensation désagréable de trahison le transperça. L'impression de mourir criblé de tir de mitrailleuses lui parvenu. Il le sentait exactement comme ce même jour en Sokovie. Comment osait-il ? Le faire souffrir alors qu'il ne voulait que son bien. Sans pouvoir rien y faire il sentit une larme coulée sur sa joue allant se perdre dans les poils au bout de sa mâchoire.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''I'M GONNA KILL HIM. I'LL BE RIGHT BACK''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Aller à la gare prenait presque une heure. Ce fut en bouclant sa ceinture et en jetant un regard à Nathaniel dans son siège bébé que Clint s'en rappela. Le trajet ne lui faisait pas peur. La route par contre. Il lui fallait sortir du village où étudiaient ses enfants. Un virage ceignait la fin des habitations. Revoyant la courbe raide que prenait la route, il soupira lourdement et démarra son pick-up.

Le moteur partit avec un bruit infernal qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid au blond. Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent à imaginer un moyen d'être plus léger. De se débarrasser de tout tourments. L'idée se fit plaisante. Et puis, qui remarquerait son absence ? Il était quasi sûr que seule Natacha se soucierai de sa disparition. Il n'était rien. Personne ne serait là pour le pleurer. Laura n'était plus de ce monde. Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement aller la rejoindre ? Elle qui était son unique raison de revenir en vie ou d'aller sauver le monde d'invasion en tout genre. Pour être avec elle. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux, lâcher le volant et se laisser aller. De façon automatique, il partit de sa ferme. Son corps vide de toute énergie. Son esprit le poussant vers la libération. Plus de douleur veine. Cela le soulagerait. Partir de son existence.

Mais en arrivant devant la petite agglomération, Nathaniel babilla. Non, Clint ne pouvait décidément pas se permettre de l'embrigader dans de tels dessins. Ses enfants n'avaient pas la possibilité de se passer de sa présence. Son petit dernier… Que dirai Laura si Nathaniel en venait à… Il alluma la radio pour se calmer même si son geste était brusque et précipité. Boulevard of broken dreams de Green Day fit entendre ses accords dans tout l'habitacle. ''Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me''. Nathaniel gazouilla de contentement. Le blond prit une grande inspiration. Et la route se passa sans anicroche. Il ne croisa personne en chemin. L'heure de pointe était plus le matin.

Il aurait quelques minutes de retard, rien de bien effroyable. Son ex coéquipière ne lui en voudrait pas. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'impatienter. De toute manière, Clint s'en fichait. Se garant devant la vieille gare vide, ce qui s'apparentait à un hurlement bestial lui parvint. Cela ne le fit même pas ciller. Toute notion de danger avait déserté ses neurones d'ancien super héro. Il prit son fils dans ses bras et alla chercher son amie. Dans ses souvenirs Black Widow n'était pas si musclées. Elle n'avait pas ces yeux improbablement bleus à la lueur surnaturelle. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la meilleure espionne du SHIELD. Devant lui se trouvait un autre membre de leur équipe, soi-disant mort. Pietro Maximoff.

Le gamin portait une tenue entièrement bleue dont les différentes nuances composaient le motif camouflage de son treillis et de sa chemise et un t-shirt Kalenji gris et bleu aux manches qui remontaient jusqu'à la jointure des doigts et de sa main. Il ne se demanda même pas pourquoi le gosse était flanqué de Doc Martens de la même couleur que le reste serré à ses chevilles. Ses cheveux décolorés se confondaient presque avec sa peau, leur pâleur étant quasi similaires. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la bataille de Sokovie. Le gamin suffirait-il ? Le blond sentit une chaleur intrigante se répandre dans son corps en partant de ses joues. Ignorant ce que la réaction de son organisme pouvait bien vouloir dire, il le fixa plus intensément. L'océan sans font qu'étaient ses yeux se mit à l'attirer. Mais un seul soupire dans le quel il revit le sourire de Laura lui fit se rappeler la situation. Pietro n'était en rien qualifié. Il n'était pas la bonne personne.

-Elle est où Nat ? lâcha Clint.

Le petit s'effondra sous ses yeux. Tout son corps se laissa aller. Clint n'esquissa pas un geste. La tête platine s'affaissa vers le sol. Il respirait par saccade et sa mâchoire était crispée. Prouvant à l'ex agent qu'il n'était qu'un gamin faiblard juste bon à se prendre des balles à la place de ses aînés.

-Pas moyen de partir cinq minutes sans que le SHIELD emploi n'importe quel mioche avec des supers pouvoirs, ralla-t-il. Le milieu devient vraiment un gros bordel.

Le Sokovien se figea. Il releva vivement la tête. Hawkeye vit alors ses yeux débordants de larmes. Il frémit en faisant un pas en arrière. Sauf qu'il était décidé à casser ce morveux qui l'avait fait se déplacer pour rien.

-Tu ne devrais pas être mort au fait ? se lança l'archer pour tenter d'achever Pietro. T'aurais dû le rester.

-La ferme ! s'écria le blond décoloré. Je suis là pour t'aider ! Alors range ta condescendance et amène-moi chez toi !

Ce fut au tour de l'archer de se figer. Pietro se releva pour le fusiller du regard. Ils se retrouvairent tout d'un coup très proche l'un de l'autre. Il n'y avait que Nathaniel pour les séparer. Seul lui pu empêcher son père de se noyer dans l'océan en furie lui faisant face. Dieu seul savait à quel point il avait envie de si perdre, là, sur le champ.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''YOU GOOD ?''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

La ferme Barton pouvait plus s'apparenter à une maison de campagne. Elle était toute blanche et toute mignonne. Telle la plus délicate des maisons de poupée. Il avait remarqué l'aménagement ingénieux du lieu. Les parties communes étaient au rez-de-chaussé tendis que les chambres se trouvaient à l'étage. C'était vraiment un bel endroit.

Beaucoup moins froid que la base des Avengers. Une chaleur bienfaisante se dégageait de la pièce principale en gravitation autour de l'escalier. En arrivant le petit bout de choux de Clint fut vite mit dans son parc à bébé. Pietro n'en avait que faire des enfants de son oiseau fait avec une de ces poufs insipides qui défilaient dans son lit à lui. Il était ici pour la personne pas pour sa progéniture.

Ainsi il traîna Clint jusque dans la salle de bain. Avoir son oiseau amorphe prêt de lui ne rendit son souffle et les battements de son cœur que plus erratiques. Il dû se forcer, le faire passer avant lui était sa priorité.

-Je vais prendre soin de toi, lui souffla-t-il tendrement le sentant frémir contre lui.

Clint ne dit plus rien semblant obéir. Il était juste là, inerte dans ses bras. Son corps frêle ayant l'air totalement sans défense contre le sien. Prenant une grande inspiration et beaucoup de courage il entreprit de dévêtir le père de famille. Ses doigts descendirent là où se scindaient son t-shirt et son jean. Le contacte avec sa peau, légèrement poisseuse et couverte de chair de poule, l'électrisa. Un gémissement commun leur échappa. Clint ferma les paupières, abdiquant sans avoir réellement combattu cette douceur. Pietro souleva lentement le tissu, laissant des traînées brûlantes là où passaient ses doigts. Il lui fit lever les bras pour enlever son haut.

Se retrouvant de nouveau face à face le Sokovien lui adressa un petit sourire lui assurer que tout se passerait bien. Ses mains se firent tout de même hésitantes sur sa boucle de ceinture. La tête de Clint se posa lourdement sur son épaule en un soupire de sa part. Son pantalon se retrouva sur le sol, rien hormis cette ligne de cuir l'avait retenu durant tout ce temps. Pietro entendit le rythme cardiaque de son oiseau s'accélérer drastiquement. Tout en le soulevant, le speed runner fit tomber le dernier rempart de l'ex Avengers. Son boxer violet lavande. Il lui fallut une grande maîtrise de lui-même pour ne pas regarder, du moins pas tout de suite. Parce que oui, il devrait le savonner son oiseau de chiffon. Il le déposa contre mur de gauche et se tourna.

-J'arrive, lui assura-t-il sans vraiment l'être lui-même.

Il fit disparaître sa chemise et son t-shirt de sport pour revenir le plus vite possible s'occuper du blond. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. Il le regardait toujours avec ses yeux de poisson mort. D'une main l'optimisé alluma l'eau et le pouce de l'autre caressa la barbe de l'archer défait.

-On rasera tout ça après, sourit Pietro.

La suite le fit mentalement reprendre confiance. Clint esquissa un petit sourire. Un de ces sourires qui d'habitude servaient à narguer le décoloré. Cela lui redonnant espoir quant à la possibilité de rendre son ami à nouveau heureux. Ses mains parcouraient son corps, découvrant l'horreur de sa négligence. Sa musculature avait quitté le navire. Il ne lui restait que la peau sur les os. Mais c'était Hawkeye.

Et le Sokovien avait bien la ferme intention de redorer le nom de son oiseau. Ses yeux se mettaient à visualiser par-dessus le désastre, l'homme qu'il aimait tant. Tout reviendrait à la normale. Avec toute la douceur dont il ne faisait jamais preuve. Parce le blond comptait plus que tout. Qu'il n'avait que lui pour lui donner envie de soulever des montagnes ou de se battre. Il se borna à vouloir retracer toutes ses formes du bout des doigts, se perdant dans ce toucher enivrant, faisant fis ce gâchis. Après avoir enlevé la moiteur, il trouva ce grain de peau d'une douceur enchanteresse. Il dû se faire violence de nombreuses fois pour ne pas mêler sa bouche au ballet de ses mains.

Le voir de prêt lui enleva tout résonnement. Décidément les vieilleries n'allaient pas arrêter de lui plaire. Plus encore s'il devait réparer sa préférée. Précautionneusement il savonna et rinça Clint. Leurs souffles se croisant par instant. Faisant gonfler en Pietro cette chaleur synonyme de désir mais elle ne prenait pas que son entre jambe, étrangement ses joues se réchauffaient en même temps. Les yeux gris parcouraient son torse. À sa vue, ils n'avaient plus cette air vide oppressant du début. Remplissant Pietro d'une sensation inconnue entre la culpabilité et la joie qui retourna son estomac et lui coupa la respiration. Il se recula soudainement, Clint était propre, il n'avait plus de raison de continuer à le voir nu. À se gêner.

-Sèche toi, Nathaniel doit avoir faim, se justifia-t-il. Habille-toi.

Le souffle court, les gestes saccadés il fila dans le salon, là où il avait abandonné le plus jeune de la famille Barton. Il se sentait mal. Désirait-il soudainement un homme ? Il ne le pouvait pas. Il aimait les grosses paires de sein et les sourires de pauvres nouilles décérébrées. Il prit Nathaniel avec lui et alla s'asseoir sur le grand canapé remplis de coussin du salon. Sa tentative de se calmer échoua. Parce que Clint arriva, encore un peu chancelant, ses cheveux trop longs goûtant abondamment. Hawksexuel. Il était Hawksexuel. Et une honte pour la Sokovie. Clint se posa alors à côté de lui, ses cheveux allant chatouiller son cou en calant sa tête sur son épaule.

-J'étais convaincu à ''la ferme'', souffla l'oiseau.

Et Pietro sut qu'il était la personne de la situation. Et que seul Clint pourrait approuver ou non le fait qu'il soit une honte pour son pays. Parce qu'il était en charge de lui faire remonter la pente. Parce que maintenant le pays de Pietro s'était la propriété de Clint. La ferme des Barton.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque au bout.^^ C'est avec grand plaisir que sort ces chapitres même s'ils me prennent mine de rien toute la semaine. Je suis un peu fière de ce que je fais... Oh et laissez des reviews pour que je puisse améliorer les prochains chapitres ou celui ci. Chapeau bas.

Your dear Archangel.


	3. Partie 3 Leçon 2

Hello guys!

I'm here!

Voici la suite des aventure de Pietro chez les Barton, j'espére que vous y trouverez votre compte et que cela vous plait toujours.^^

* * *

HAWKSILVER

Comment séduire un oiseau veuf et dépressif

Partie 3

Résumé : depuis la mort de sa femme Clint est contraint de s'occuper de ses enfants, seul. Ils lui permettent ainsi de penser à autre chose qu'aux êtres qu'il a perdu. Sauf que ce n'est décidément pas tenable. Un surmenage arrive bien vite. Et devinez qui le Shield(je sais il a coulé shut up I tell u a story !)appelle pour lui permettre de souffler un bon coup ? Le plus rapide des Avengers ! Quicksilver !

Leçon 2 : ranger le territoire de votre oiseau.

À peine Clint eu t-il fini sa tirade que l'optimisé le sentit plus pesamment contre lui. Sa respiration se fit tout de suite plus lente, tout son corps se détendit de nouveau. Il ne fallu pas plus longtemps à Pietro pour comprendre que le blond venait de tomber de fatigue. Il ne sut pas vraiment comment le prendre. Si c'était juste parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus ou si son oiseau lui faisait assez confiance pour s'abandonner à ses soins. Délicatement il se dégagea de l'archer, le déposant sur le canapé. N'ayant besoin que d'un rapide aller-retour pour mettre le bébé Barton à l'écart, s'étant soudainement promit d'avoir les mêmes égards pour lui que s'il était de sa famille, le speed runner reporta son attention sur le patriarche de la maison.

Ainsi assoupi le blond vénitien lui sembla encore plus fragile. Il voyait à peine sa respiration sous son t-shirt bien trop large pour sa carrure toute frêle. Ses traits avaient prit une expression apaisée. Des mèches encore mouillées commençaient à tremper le canapé. Le regard bleu de l'optimisé fut captivé par ces lèvres, d'un rose pastel sirupeux, aux courbes sensuellement ourlées, dont la partie supérieure était plus fine que celle du dessus, qui s'entre ouvraient dans une invitation tentatrice. Elles semblaient attendre le baiser d'un prince charmant. Pietro inspira difficilement, il ne se voyait pas abuser d'une personne inconsciente. Il avait une morale après tout.

Pas question de brusquer Clint quand à ces envies qu'il produisait en lui, il devait déjà le secouer un bon coup pour le faire de nouveau marcher droit. L'optimisé décoloré prit tendrement son oiseau dans les bras. Faisant tout de suite en sorte d'enfouir le visage du bel endormi contre son torse. Aucune distraction tant la journée ne serait pas fini. Si l'archer ne pouvait pas s'occuper de sa maisonnée, son programme s'annonçait charger. Pour monter dans la chambre du blond, il n'utilisa pas son pouvoir. Il voulait profiter de la sensation de son souffle contre son t-shirt serré, sentir sa cage thoracique se soulever collée à la sienne. Ce besoin se fit soudainement impérieux dans son esprit. Il en vint à se demander comment il avait pu préférer d'autres contactes. Il résista à son désir de le cajoler tout ça parce que l'homme qu'il tenait avait un air de poupée en porcelaine qui pouvait se briser à tout moment. Gravissant les marches quasi religieusement, son instinct le guida jusqu'à la suite parentale de la maison. Une décoration simpliste du plus bon effet l'agrémentait, comme dans le reste de la ferme d'ailleurs.

Ces quelques pièces jointes embaumaient. Cette odeur à fois virile et réconfortante, Pietro la reconnu sans problème. Celle de l'ancien Avengers. Mais tendis qu'il se laissait emporter par le bien être qui venait de le frapper, une senteur indésirable vint couper court son plaisir. Elle était plus florale, plus douce, totalement écœurante, pour son odorat préférant les effluves masculines. Il fit rapidement le rapprochement entre les problèmes de sommeil de l'archer et l'odeur de sa défunte femme. Une certaine Laura. On l'avait rapidement briefé sur elle, Nick avait insisté pour que ce soit fait durant le trajet jusqu'à la gare. Dans la grande ville la plus proche du petit village étaient scolarisés Cooper et Lila, un jour où elle avait voulu faire une surprise à son mari. Dans une ruelle, en sortant d'une boutique, bang. Abattue, d'une balle en pleine tête. Pas un seul super-héro dans le coin. Clint qui pensait que tout était de sa faute. Qu'il aurait dû insister pour l'accompagner. La dure vie d'un super-héro. Une vie complexe, dont l'amour entre humain et super devait être absent. Sous peine de souffrir. Hawkeye en était la preuve. Et pourtant malgré toutes ses réticences et ses connaissances quand à la faiblesse de gens normaux, Pietro était là. Clint n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était la pierre angulaire des Avengers, tout en n'ayant comme seuls pouvoirs un don pour l'archerie et se targuer de mieux voir de loin.

Dans ses bras son ami se rappela à lui en laissant échapper l'un des gémissement les plus mélodieux et sexy que le Sokovien ait jamais entendu. Il dégluti en sentant le battement de son cœur s'emballer de nouveau. Lui qui avait presque réussi à se calmer. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce maudit archer soit inconsciemment si envoûtant ? L'optimisé frémit en imaginant ce que ce serait quand il arrêterait sa dépression. Avec moultes précautions, il se décida enfin à déposer son oiseau déplumé dans le lit au milieu de la pièce principale, sous la couette à la housse d'un marron châtaignes crémeux qui semblait ne pas avoir été défaite depuis plusieurs jours. Il lui paru tout petit la dessous. Le fait était que cela le rendait improbablement mignon et sans défense lui traversa l'esprit. Pietro s'agenouilla prêt du bord pour que son souffle régulier vienne effleurer son visage.

-Je me charge de tout, t'en fait pas, murmura-t-il pour ne pas le réveiller.

Il lui eu un sourire en coin et du bout de ses lèvres alla effleurer le front du blond, un geste impulsif d'une fugacité toute choupi, certainement pas dans ses habitudes. Ce qu'il lui faisait pas faire cet archer… Il se releva, sortit sur la pointe des pieds aussi silencieusement que ses Docs lui permirent et referma la porte. Il descendit chercher Nathaniel, l'amenant en vitesse grand V à la cuisine. Il le déposa dans son siège bébé pour investiguer dans les tiroirs et les placards et mettre la main sur de la nourriture adaptée. L'horloge marquait une heure. Le SHIELD lui avait aussi fournit d'autres informations importantes. Telles que l'heure de sortit de l'aîné et de la cadette Barton, pour l'école. Il avait trois heures avant de devoir les ramener à la ferme.

Il fini par dénicher quelques pots de compote de pomme au nom bizarre. Ainsi il se retrouva à donner la béquet à un enfant en bas âge avec une cuillère en plastique. La patience n'étant pas vraiment son domaine, ce fut long et énervant. Les bambins étaient décidément des créatures peu engageantes, lui faisant se poser des questions quand au fait d'en pondre un pour finir par le garder. Les mystères de la vie de famille… Mine de rien ce petit être avait hérité de certains traits de son père le rendant plutôt mignon. Cette façon qu'il avait de communiquer, par petits gazouillis terriblement craquant qui lui donnait une ressemblance improbable avec un oisillon en détresse. Le pot fut tout de même rapidement vide et Pietro se mit en tête de faire prendre l'air à Nathaniel. Il nettoya gentiment tout derrière eux en pensant même à mettre le pot au recyclage. Le genre de chose qu'il ne fairait que pour Clint.

Dehors, l'optimisé déchanta sur le champ. Il avait du travail. Mais il avait l'intention de laisser la progéniture de son oiseau sur la terrasse au moins. Le fait était que la propriété de autour de la maison n'avait pas été entretenu lui fit grincer des dents. Il n'était pas réputé pour avoir la main verte. En fait il n'avait jamais vraiment eut envie d'essayer, plus par oublie de cette discipline. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour déblayer toutes les plantes ayant reprit leur droit sur le terrain à l'abandon. Il se servit de ses pouvoirs. Son corps tout entier remplaçait aisément n'importe quel outil. Il ne vit pas le temps passer même s'il allait voir Nathaniel pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrivait rien de grave. D'une façon quasi maternelle bien qu'inconsciente qu'il réservait pourtant à Wanda. Comme si malgré sa réticence il appréciait le bambin. L'heure d'aller chercher les enfants approchait sans crier gare. Parce que finalement l'optimisé se rendit compte que ce n'était pas si nul les plantes. Peut-être replanterait-il le potager de la ferme. Mille et une idée quant à l'utilité de ce terrain lui traversèrent la tête. Décidément il prenait sa première mission bien à cœur. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'en être fier.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''HE'S FAST''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Aujourd'hui rien n'avait encore réellement changé. Lila avait subit sans broncher les moqueries de ses camarades de classes par rapport à la dépression de son père. Elle ne disait pas un mot. Notant telles paroles de tels enfants. Pour plus tard. À la sortit, elle leur montrerait qu'il ne faut pas manquer de respect à un Barton. Encore moins de manière détourné, voir lâche. C'était bas de la taxer sur l'état de son seul parent encore en vie. Ils ne comprenaient pas eux, ce que la mort d'un proche peut produire. Les rumeurs allaient bon train au village. Fut un temps où tous savaient que Hawkeye les avait tous sauvé des plans de l'abominable Loki. Maintenant l'on se murmurait qu'il se négligerait, ainsi que ses enfants. Combien de fois avait-elle dû montrer à l'assistance sociale de l'école que non ce n'était pas le cas et que non ce n'était pas la peine de les envoyer en foyer d'accueil le temps que Monsieur Barton aille mieux. Bien au contraire. Les éloigner de lui l'aurait achevé. Il avait été un héro, certes, mais il était avant tout un homme à qui il ne restait que ses enfants.

Lila calma les battements de son cœur qui pulsait à l'approche de l'heure fatidique. L'impatience faisait bouillir ses veines. Elle était la plus impulsive de la fratrie Barton. Cooper étant bien plus calme et taciturne qu'elle. Sa préférence allait aux mots acerbes et bien trouvés. Il tenait ça de leur mère. De son côté Lila affectionnait plus l'action. Aucunes provocations ne se devaient de rester impunies. Leurs semblables s'étant révélés être une bande de gamin immatures totalement détestables. Les enfants Barton faisaient les frais depuis l'incident de cette stupidité. Ce n'était que trop d'inactivité pour Lila. Fini de subir. Du haut de ses 9 ans elle s'était déjà battue plusieurs fois. Toujours pour défendre son frère stoïque. Cooper se bornait à croire que la violence ne résolve rien. Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour le préserver. C'était elle qui en avait prit la responsabilité. Après tout sa maturité supplantait celle de son frère.

-Mademoiselle Barton !la sortit de ses pensées sa maîtresse. Rappelez nous l'année où les Britanniques prennent les États-Unis à la France.

Lila resta muette, complètement figée. Elle n'avait une fois de plus rien suivit. Au premier rang la miss je sais tout de la classe levait le bras comme une forcenée pour avoir le plaisir de répondre à sa place. Mais Madame Bevell faisait semblant de ne pas la voir gesticuler sous son nez. Bien sûr, quoi de mieux que d'interroger un élève dans la lune. Un plaisir de prof, à ne point en douter.

-Allez, insista Mme Bevell fixant toujours plus fort la jeune fille dissipée. Éclairez nous puisque vous semblez pouvoir vous dispensez de la leçon du jour.

Silence pesant dans la salle. La cadette Barton laissa son regard alterner entre la maîtresse et la chouchoute de celle-ci. Tout envoyer balader lui paru une solution tentante. Mais pas à l'école. Après tout au mieux. Lila inspira un grand coup avant de s'arrêter sur l'adulte.

-Demandez plutôt à Naomi, ça crève les yeux qu'elle en a plus envie que moi, lança-t-elle d'un ton provocateur tout la fixant avec défiance.

Elle avait soudainement eu envie de bousculer son institutrice, tout simplement parce que sa froideur l'échauffait encore plus que l'attente de la sonnerie. La mâchoire de la fonctionnaire se contracta tendis que ses molaires durent s'entre choquer. Cooper serait sans aucun doute fier de son fait d'arme pacifique, pour une fois qu'elle l'était. Elle le voyait déjà lui adresser un de ces grands sourires glorieux qui illuminaient ses traits. Tous ses camarades se tournèrent vers sa table, surprit qu'elle ne fulmine pas en silence. Le courroux de Madame Bevell, qui ne supportait pas que l'on lui manque de respect, ne fit malheureusement pas attendre. Elle se planta devant Lila et se plia pour être à la hauteur du regard défiant de la petite fille.

-Très bien, nous verrons si vous continuez à être insolente dans le bureau du directeur, gronda-t-elle presque avec un sourire de requin. Naomi accompagnez la je vous prie.

Lila devait accepter sa propre reddition. Que pouvait-elle faire contre l'autorité d'un adulte en pleine possession de ses moyens… La miss je sais tout se leva avec un grand sourire trop heureux pour qu'elle n'ait pas l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à se faire bien voir. Lila se promit de lui faire sa fête à elle aussi. Là maintenant il valait temporiser. Reprendre son calme. Obéir était primordial, comme tout autant frustrant. Ce fut dans cet esprit qu'elle suivit son insupportable accompagnatrice jusqu'au bureau de Monsieur Shurley, dont le bureau se trouvait dans un coin reculé de l'ancien hôpital de campagne reconvertit en école par les bonnes sœurs du village. L'homme n'avait pourtant pas le moins du monde une tête de directeur d'école, avec ses cheveux éternellement en bataille, sa barbe négligée et ses tenues peu appropriées à un poste aux si hautes responsabilités. Il insistait même pour que tout le monde l'appelle par son prénom, parents et élèves compris.

-Tu devrais être reconnaissante que je te sauve de Madame Bevell, se vanta Naomi avec cette intonation pompeuse qui aurait pu donner des envies de meurtre sur sa personne à un militant contre la peine de mort.

Lila leva les yeux au ciel sans plus faire attention à sa camarade d'un orgueil ennuyeux. Les couloirs déserts ayant autres fois étaient le centre administratif de l'établissement se profilèrent devant elles. Naomi ne tarissait plus ses paroles auto-gratifiantes. Lila fit abstraction des bruits qu'elle produisait en bougeant les lévres, en venant un bref instant à oublier sa présence inutile. Tous les couloirs menant au bureau de Chuck Shurley dans le bâtiment.

-Tempi pour toi, acheva miss je suis une horripilante narcissique dont la bouche apprécie de débiter moultes idioties sur elle-même.

Le bureau du directeur était juste à côté d'elles. Décidée à ne pas lui faire le plaisir de placer un seul mot la cadette Barton s'engouffra dans le repaire de l'hurluberlu qui gérait l'école primaire du village depuis l'abandon de la bâtisse par les sœurs. La pièce, qu'elle savait circulaire, était plongée dans une semi obscurité qui reposait les yeux. En son centre trônait un imposant secrétaire étrangement circulaire. Une forme se trouvait recroquevillée derrière un ordinateur portable. L'écran projetait la seule source de lumière du bureau sur le visage concentré et barbu de Monsieur Shurley. Lila remarqua qu'il portait un peignoir en coton rendu rêche par le temps. Il tapait activement sur son outil de travail. Des feuilles, des dossiers, des stylos et des boîtes de nourriture livrée étaient éparpillés autour de lui en un joyeux bordel. Il leva la tête en grommelant à la vue de la porte entre ouverte qui laissait entrer les lueurs agressives de la journée. Lila se dépêcha de la faire claquer rendant à l'endroit toute sa sombre tranquillité. Elle se rapprocha de l'homme qui n'affectionnait pas beaucoup être dérangé.

-Chuck, c'est Madame Bevell qui m'envoie, l'informa la fillette.

Chuck stoppa son martelage de clavier et se pencha sur le côté pour savoir qui venait troubler la quiétude de son labeur. Voyant la jeune Barton un sourire vint orner son visage. Celui ci de sourire n'était en rien menacent ou hypocrite. Ce n'était pas son genre. Chuck désapprouvait toute sorte de méchanceté. Même en vers les éléments perturbateurs, comme Lila. Des fois elle se demandait si cette n'était pas trop dur à porter comme responsabilité, si comme elle, il n'avait pas envie de tout arrêter et mettre le souk pour se passer les nerfs. Il était toujours gentil. Malgré ses extravagances il faisait un travail impeccable, aussi bien les tâches administratives que de régler les problèmes sociaux entre ses ''employés'' et les élèves.

-Qu'as tu encore fais à cette chère Antonia ?s'enquit-il un éclat rieur faisant pétiller ses yeux clairs.

-Je l'ai juste un peu provoquée, éluda Lila une esquisse de sourire pointant du coin de ses lèvres. Elle m'à chercher. L'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas en profiter.

Chuck poussa nonchalamment son ordinateur pour mieux la voir. Un petit rire lui échappant.

-Pour une fois que tu ne frappe personne, conclut-il ces mots sonnant comme des félicitations de sa part. Enfin nous réglerons cette querelle demain. J'avais justement quelque chose à te dire. À propos de cette après-midi.

-Cela concerne mon père ?demanda Lila. Ce n'est pas lui qui va venir nous chercher mon frère et moi ? Tante Nat vous à prévenu de son arrivée ?

Le directeur reprit un air plus grave tout en se raclant la gorge. Il lui fit signe de prendre place sur le pouf devant son bureau. Dire qu'elle avait hâte de revoir sa tante serait un euphémisme. Elle ne se fit pas prier deux fois pour s'y affaler. D'un confort que son aspect plutôt vétuste ne laissait pas supposé, le siège incongru l'accueillit en se vidant de son air.

-J'ai reçu un mail de ton père qui donnait une dérogation spécial à un certain Pietro Maximoff, annonça Chuck de la façon la plus sérieuse que Lila ne lui ait jamais vu.

La fillette resta coïte d'incompréhension. Elle voulait que ce soit sa tante qui vienne à la ferme familiale. Pas le premier agent disponible ! Apprendre cela ne fit que l'énerver plus encore.

-Mais c'est pas possible, souffla-t-elle en se mettant à bouder. On avait demandé que ce soit Natacha qui s'occupe de papa.

Chuck lui adressa toute sa compassion du regard même s'il ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son siège.

-Il ne faut pas juger les gens sans les… commença Monsieur Shurley sans que la sonnerie ne le laisse terminer.

Il se tut. Sa pensée avait été comprise. Ne pas imposer plus de désagrément à Lila lui fut évident. Surtout qu'elle avait son sac à prendre.

-À demain, Lila, la salua-t-il simplement.

Celle-ci parvint à s'extirper du pouf et lui adressa un hochement de tête.

-À demain, Chuck, murmura presque Lila en passant la porte.

Il lui fallait se dépêcher de récupérer son sac sachant qu'il était encore dans la salle de Madame Bevell. Heureusement son institutrice n'avait pas eut envie de s'attarder. Son sac, d'une banalité sans nom, avait été posé contre le mur, non loin de la porte. Tout en le passant sur ses épaules elle remercia l'impatience de sa maîtresse. La croiser aurait ouvert les vannes de sa colère. Une fois dehors, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Cooper. Il avait laissé partir les camarades que sa sœur avait voulu défier. Si les prunelles de la cadette Barton avaient été des armes, son grand frère ne serait plus de ce monde depuis belle lurette. Mais c'était son frère et elle l'aimait quand même.

-Lila et Cooper, c'est ça ?entendit-elle alors dans son dos.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''ALL WE'LL EVER NEED IS EACH OTHER''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

-C'est toi qui as protégé notre papa de la mort ?lâcha Lila de but en blanc.

Pietro manqua de les envoyer tous les quatre dans le décor. Il pu compter sur ses réflexes d'optimisé ainsi que la lenteur du pick-up des Barton pour empêcher le désastre. Un agent du SHIELD l'avait briefé quand aux oisillons de Clint. Ils les surveillaient dans le dos de leur père. Ainsi le blond décoloré savait que Lila avait les capacités pour devenir une combattante, à la manière de Black Widow et que Cooper fairait un brillant agent tactique. Bien évidemment il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les enfants lui posent soudainement des questions quand à ses relations avec Hawkeye. Il leur parla plutôt franchement, une certaine affection à leur égard prenant possession de ses pensées. Tout particulièrement pour la fillette dont l'impatience lui rappelait la sienne. Elle le faisait se souvenir de son enfance perdue. Leur complicité se fit évidente.

Pietro fut d'une grande patience pour leur devoir et semblait avoir un don pour s'occuper d'enfants, bien qu'il ne voyait toujours pas en quoi en avoir pouvait être utile. Lila lui fit faire des crêpes. Son frère participa tendis que Nathaniel manifestait toute la joie du monde à les voir s'amuser pour la première fois depuis deux semaines. Le rez-de-chaussé de la maison Barton résonnait de rire. La fratrie semblait avoir adopté l'optimisé. Le soir tomba sans que aucun d'entre eux ne s'en aperçoive. Le décoloré faillit en oublier le patriarche qui dormait à l'étage.

D'un coup d'œil il fit comprendre aux enfants qu'il montait. Prenant une assiette où se trouvait quelques crêpes pour aller les déposer sur la table de nuit tristement impersonnelle de Clint. À nouveau l'odeur de son oiseau lui fit tourner la tête. Pire cela fut-il quand son regard vint s'échouer sur la forme endormi dans le lit. La vision de son oiseau faillit lui couper la respiration, elle se fit même bien plus difficile. Calme et tranquille, sa beauté ne faisait aucun doute. Sa respiration était délicate. Un léger sourire inconscient ornait ses douces lévres que Pietro aimait tant observer. Il resta penché au dessus de lui, laissant les effluves du léthargique envoûter ses sens. Cette chaleur monta en lui, comme la mousse d'une bouteille de champagne à son ouverture. Un long frisson le parcouru en entier quand un gémissement passa la barrière rosée. L'étroitesse de son treillis se fit tout de suite ressentir. Il serra les dents.

Invoquant la totalité de ses forces pour se retourner, échapper à ses appétences peu catholiques, ne pas faire de connerie qu'il regretterait. C'était d'une complexité effroyable. Tellement frustrante. En face de lui, le dressing de Clint apparu presque comme la résolution bénie. Ses jambes se murent de leur propre chef pour s'y engager. Il écarta les bras, l'espace sembla alors fait pour que ses paumes touchent entièrement les vêtements sagement pendus de chaque côté. Ses muscles s'enflammèrent alors qu'il frissonna encore plus fort que la fois précédente. Il s'avança vers le fond, pénétrer l'endroit le fit se raidir tout entier. Ses paupières virent occulter sa vue, cèdent la place à son odorat et son toucher. Ses doigts passèrent sur les différents tissus rangés. Son choix s'arrêta sur un grand t-shirt qui exhalait l'empyreume que Clint laissait sans doute sur ses pyjamas. Sa main l'empoigna avec la force du désespoir. Il le tira de son cintre contre lui. Se laissant choir au milieu du dressing, Pietro porta le col à son nez, pour sentir pleinement l'effluve qui en émanait. Son souffle se fit court, il se mit à suffoquer, ses poumons se serrant sous le coup. Il plaqua le tissu sur son visage d'une main, faisant se poser sa tête sur le rebord d'une étagère à sa hauteur, l'autre alla effleurer sa virilité douloureusement compressée. Un hoquet s'évada de sa bouche à cette sensation.

Tout en faisant sauter le bouton de son treillis ses yeux semèrent des larmes de concupiscence bien vite absorbée par le coton. Sa main libre se glissa dans son boxer, libérant et empoignant son membre gorgé de désir. Se mettant à souffler le nom de l'archer contre le t-shirt. Il commença doucettement, pour ne pas se brusquer mais son organisme totalement grisé se cambra sous ce délicieux soulagement. Tout son corps brulant ne fut pas long à venir. Peut-être la retenue l'avait-il enhardit car ce soir là Pietro n'eu jamais goûté plus foudroyante et enivrante jouissance de toute la vie. Ce fut ce qu'il pensa, une fois soulagé, encore tremblant la tête lui tournant, le fruit de son orgasme fulgurant jusque dans sa crinière. Tout ça avec un putain de bout de tissus.

* * *

A vous de me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre. J'ai dû faire un choix. Mais à moi ça me convient parfaitement.

Your dear Archangel.


	4. Partie 4 Leçon 3

Hello guys!

C'est moi!

Un chapitre plus léger que le précédent en terme de scène dans le dressing de Clint qui n'avait rien demandé à personne mais dans le quel j'ai bizarrement pris plaisir à rendre Hawkeye hypnotisant et ce pauvre Pietro complètement à sa doute parce que je passe mon temps en ce moment à dévorer la filmographie de Jeremy Renner et que j'ai définitivement un problème avec ses yeux gris qui font que me distraire au lieux d'écrire, silly me...

BBBBreeef! Trêve de blabla de ma part! Place à notre couple préféré!

* * *

HAWKSILVER

Comment séduire un oiseau veuf et dépressif

Partie 4

Résumé : depuis la mort de sa femme Clint est contraint de s'occuper de ses enfants, seul. Ils lui permettent ainsi de penser à autre chose qu'aux êtres qu'il a perdu. Sauf que ce n'est décidément pas tenable. Un surmenage arrive bien vite. Et devinez qui le Shield(je sais il a coulé shut up I tell u a story !)appelle pour lui permettre de souffler un bon coup ? Le plus rapide des Avengers ! Quicksilver !

Leçon 3 :réapprovisionner le nid de votre oiseau.

Une chaleur doucereuse l'enveloppait entièrement. Il ramena ses bras contre son torse sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Il n'en avait pas la moindre intention. Il était très bien ça, malgré le fait qu'il sentait encore ses vêtements mit à la va-vite hier pour aller chercher Pietro à la gare. En position fœtal sous sa couette matrimoniale, cadeau de la mère de Laura lors de leur mariage se souvint-il, il était empreint d'un réconfort apaisant. L'entièreté de son être ne le faisait en rien souffrir contrairement à ces nuits passées sous le lit de son fils aîné. Un soupire de soulagement lui échappa, ses paupières captait la lumière du jour, cela lui avait toujours plût le matin. Un grincement caractéristique de la porte de sa chambre se fit entendre. Un son des plus déplaisant, surtout au petit jour. Il grommela après l'intrus qui entrait de façon impromptue dans la chambre conjugale. La chambre qu'il partageait avec Laura avant…

Ses neurones patinèrent deux secondes dans le vide. Les draps si familiers lui parurent alors étouffant. Le côté gauche était froid, vide de toute vie, à la manière de Laura dans son cercueil. S'il ne mettait plus les pieds ici c'était pour une bonne raison. Il ne voulait pas être, plus encore que durant la journée, victime de cette absence dans son temple de quiétude. Son cerveau encore à demi somnolent en arriva à une conclusion. Il lui fallait un fautif après tout. C'était lui, seulement lui qui avait pu l'emmener inconsciemment dans le pire endroit pour son moral.

Là où il était sûr que tous ses souvenirs lui sauteraient à gueule et le rendrait encore plus mal que ce qu'il n'était déjà. Le gamin marcha accidentellement, à vitesse humaine bien sûr, sur une latte du parquet qui avait pour vilaine manie de craquer. Lui, connaissait par cœur l'emplacement de ces morceaux de bois dissident. C'était devenu un exercice d'agilité que de les éviter. Mais apparemment le nouveau venu n'avait pas comprit que dans une bâtisse en bois le plancher faisait du bruit. Sans doute un concept qui échappait à son esprit obtus de Sokovien habituer à la brique et au plâtre. Trop raffiné peut-être. Mais là n'était pas la question. Il aurait dû comprendre la situation. Pas question de rester une seconde de plus en souffrance. Ouvrant les yeux, il fit voler ses draps et se rua sur un Pietro sidéré de sa réaction.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un petit con !tonna-t-il en faisant voler le plateau de petit déjeuner que lui apportait l'optimisé.

Ce qui se passa devant lui le laissa soudainement sans voix. Pietro se mit en mouvement. Commença ainsi un ballet à la grâce dont personne n'aurait pu prédire l'existence pour un corps aussi nerveux, robuste et puissant que celui du Sokovien. Ses bras bougèrent avec une souplesse hallucinante, dans tous les sens, la finesse du tissus de son t-shirt de sport laissant transparaître ses muscles effectuer chaque gestes. Ses hanches eurent un comportement sinueux, rappelant un serpent, pourtant cela lui sembla d'une sensualité effarante. Ce fut l'une plus belle chose que le père de famille ait vu. Les courbes de sa musculature roulant sous l'étoffe grise. Ces mouvements amples. Ses mèches folles venant se tortiller sur son front. Cette apparition bien plus voluptueuse que toute autre surpassait de loin la douce candeur de Laura. Elle lui paru à milles lieux de ce que l'insupportable gamin arrivait à produire en lui.

Le décoloré fit se mouvoir ses interminables jambes à l'allure de celles d'un dieu grec avec une légèreté déconcertante. Il attrapa la vaisselle et les couverts avec assurance dans ses mains aux doigts longs et fins. Cette façon de déplacer ses membres fit germer dans l'esprit encore engourdi de l'archer la vision d'une ballerine. L'image enchanteresse fut rompu par le retour brute à la réalité. En face de lui se trouvait un gamin ayant servit d'armes et d'expérience vivante contre son propre pays. Un homme. Sur le quel il se surprenait à avoir des vues alors qu'il dansait presque au milieu sa chambre. Comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre le prénom de sa défunte femme se répéta tel un mantra dans sa tête. Ce fut là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il respirait par saccades à intervalles plus ou moins violentes. Son pauvre cœur battait à tout rompre. Pietro eut finit de récupérer le café, les toasts, le bacon, les œufs et le jus d'orange. Il lui tendit triomphalement le plateau, sans se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur l'archer.

-I'm happy to see you too, old man, le salua Pietro sans son sarcasme habituel avec un regard penaud.

Clint le trouva fichtrement chou. L'expression légèrement perdue et triste qu'il arborait était si différente de quand il le narguait. Et puis comme résister à cette bouille aux yeux bleus bouleversant tout son être. De nouveau Laura lui vint en tête. Réprimant une envie aussi soudaine que irrationnelle de se laisser aller contre Pietro, il préféra qu'une haine injustifiée vienne lui ronger l'estomac. Les yeux en face de lui manquèrent de le garder en transe.

-Je vais me doucher !s'en hardi-t-il pour ne pas se noyer dans ce bleu trop bleu.

Il entendit le plateau se poser sur la commode d'un côté de la pièce. Une main tiède se posa sur son épaule.

-Clint, murmura l'optimisé avec une douceur que l'archer ne lui connaissait pas.

Cela l'écœura.

-Me touche pas, le repoussa-t-il bien trop violemment . J'ai pas besoin de toi. Vas plutôt t'occuper de mes enfants.

Il partit en trombes, sans se retourner, fuyant les réactions de sa chair qui le trahissait sans raison.

-Ils sont à l'école Clint, dit Pietro dans son dos.

Hawkeye ne sut pas vraiment s'il était jaloux ou content de l'efficacité du décoloré. Bien sûr que non qu'il n'était pas satisfait. Tout un florilège de sensation et de vielles émotions revenaient hanter son âme tels les spectres de son passé heureux.

-Occupe toi de Nathaniel, au lieu de m'enquiquiner !s'écria-t-il depuis le couloir.

Il allait se ressourcer sous un bon jet frais qui dissiperait la sueur matinale et peut-être la sensation indescriptible de ces yeux sur sa personne. Une fois à l'abris dans la salle de bain fermée à double tour, il agrippa une des deux vasques en céramique s'y trouvant les paumes sur les bords. Cela ne l'aida pas pour autant à récupérer son souffle qu'il ne lui semblait pourtant ne pas avoir perdu.

-Tout aurait été plus simple si 'Tacha était venue à sa place, se marmonna-t-il à lui-même. Connerie de gosse.

Dans un geste furieux de sa part son t-shirt vola dans un coin de la pièce. Il gronda sous l'ire qui l'habita quand son attention se porta sur son reflet dans le long miroir rectangulaire surplombant sa brosse à dent et son dentifrice dans un verre en plastique. Son buste atrocement émacié livrait à ses prunelles ses côtes saillantes. Ses bras étaient surprenamment fluets. Ses muscles étaient encore là, plus ténus mais toujours noueux et nerveux sous sa peau chaude et blafarde. Était ce parce que le gamin dévorait l'épave que son corps était devenu sans qu'il ne parvienne à savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver de beau ? Ou était ce simplement le fait de croiser cette vision délabrée de lui qui le dégoûtait tant ?

Pas moyen de réfuter l'une des deux, encore moins d'y répondre. Il finit de se dévêtir promptement, ne supportant plus ce que lui renvoyait la surface lisse, il rentra dans la douche sans jeter un autre coup d'œil à son jumeau. Ses jambes furent insuffisantes pour le soutenir dans sa démarche tempétueuse, se dérobant sous ses pas colériques et bien trop vifs après tant d'inactivité. Le sol le frappa en pleine tempe sans qu'il n'ait le temps d'anticiper quoi que ce soit. Sa main eut le réflexe de le rattraper, sans succès. Tout son corps rencontra le froid du carrelage. Le peu de matière qui lui restait sur les os ne lui fut d'aucune aide. La douleur arriva, foudroyante, forte et paralysante, lui donnant irrémédiablement le tournis. Il n'arrivait plus à esquisser le moindre mouvement. Un hoquet le prit, lui faisant encore plus mal car il secouait l'entièreté de sa carcasse. Ses yeux s'embuèrent tendis que ses lèvres tressaillaient. Il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche et su qu'il s'était mordu la langue sous le choc.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''HAWKEYE'S SHIELD''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Il venait de donner à Nathaniel le dernier pot de compote. La plus part des placards ne contenaient plus de nourriture. Leurs dernières ressources ayant atterries dans le petit déjeuner que Hawkeye avait failli gâcher. La simple évocation de ce moment où son oiseau l'avait repoussé lui serra le cœur. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait commis une petite erreur que soudainement il fallait lui sauter à la figure et manquer de le faire s'ébouillanter avec le café. Pietro poussa un long soupire. Dans sa chaise haute le bambin sembla l'interroger du regard. Comme s'il voulait savoir ce qui le chagrinait. Sa sollicitude lui arracha un petit sourire.

Il ébouriffa affectueusement le duvet qui devenait lentement des cheveux. Quand à savoir s'ils seraient brun comme ceux de Laura ou blond comme ceux de Clint, l'optimisé ne s'y connaissant pas le moins du monde en croissance de bébé… Il n'aurait su dire quand la tignasse d'un enfant prenait sa couleur définitive. Le petit n'était certes pas aussi causant et intéressant que Lila, le Sokovien, par sa compassion, pensait que le petit dernier des Barton marcherait dans les pas de son père. Il deviendrait lui aussi un héro. Pietro n'avait pas voulu consulter les informations sur le passé de son oiseau. Comme pour beaucoup de chose, il lui laisserait le temps. Troublant le calme qui régnait au rez-de-chaussé, un cris mêlé à un bruit de chute lui parvint. Pas besoin de lui faire un dessin. Clint devrait s'être ramassé dans la douche.

-Bouge pas mon grand, prévint-il le bambin. Je reviens.

Le speed runner s'élança à la rescousse de son oiseau décharné. Rapidement à la hauteur de la salle de bain, il ne prit pas de gants, fonçant tout simplement dedans. Cela eut pour effet de faire voler la porte en éclats mais rien qui ne pouvait plus l'alarmer que Clint affalé dans la douche. Non en fait, ce que le regard de l'optimisé croisa en premier faillit le faire reculer. Pour sa santé mentale. Ces demi-lunes rebondit et complètement à découvert. Son estomac fit des loopings, il sentit tout son métabolisme s'accélérer et les apport en chaleur qui devait forcément s'en suivre. Dieu ce que son fessier était à croquer. Et rudement bien conservé pour son âge. Pietro s'en mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de se mettre une tarte mentale pour plagiat d'héroïne de roman nunuche. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser ses fantasmes surpasser les priorités. Aider Clint. Il se retrouva à genoux à ses côtés. Il ravala un excédent de salive pour tenter de se contenter.

-Clint, tu m'entends ?s'inquiéta-t-il.

Il n'osa pas poser ses mains sur lui. Le pétage de plomb de tout à l'heure l'avait bien refroidit quand à l'idée d'être en contact avec l'archer. Ne pas avoir de réponse fit monter son anxiété. Il savait Hawkeye avoir résisté à pire par le passé.

-CLINT !s'égosilla-t-il. Réveille toi ! S'il te plaît… Pas de façon aussi conne.

Ses mains sur son pantalon, il se pencha vers le visage de son archer, pour espérer le sentir respirer. Un souffle aérien et tiède vient chatouiller sa joue. Il était à peu près rassuré. La barde trop longue avait recueillit quelques larmes, les pommettes luisait encore. N'y tenant plus Pietro tendit les doigts vers ses hanches maigrelettes. Il l'avait déjà touché la veille mais il dû se faire violence pour ne pas craquer. La retenue était primordiale. Du moins là. Clint requérait beaucoup de douceur. Il frémit à son contact. Il apposa sa main en entier sur son flanc et lui donna une très faible poussé.

-Casse-toi sale gosse, persifla l'archer en se mettent à remuer pour tenter de le chasser. Tu comprends pas quoi quand je te parle ?

Le blessé voulu le pousser du bras mais à peine eut-il amorcé le geste que sa mâchoire se crispa et qu'un geignement de douleur parvint à Pietro. Le Sokovien se borna, ne faisant pas attention à la haine que son oiseau laissait transparaître. De toute façon, il savait mieux que lui, que ses méninges de souffreteux, ce qu'il devait faire. Ses mains attrapaient les hanches, dont il percevait les os iliaques sous la peau, du blond qui ne lui rendit pas la tâche facile. L'archer se tortilla du mieux qu'il pouvait pour lui échapper. C'était sans compter l'inégalité de la situation. Clint fut vite maîtrisé par l'optimisé.

-Ne bouge pas, tu ne vas faire qu'empirer la situation, souffla Pietro sans avoir fait exprès de se retrouvé prêt de son oreille.

Il sentit l'échine de son frêle oiseau tressaillir contre lui. Entre ses bras l'archer abdiqua, s'abandonnant à sa bienveillance. Pietro se rendit compte de sa propre connerie. Il venait de se mettre dans une situation bien plus qu'embarrassante. Divinement perturbante. Avoir son oiseau tout contre lui alors que celui-ci était nu lui retourna l'esprit. Il avait le besoin urgent de montrer à Hawkeye combien il l'aimait à l'aide de ses mains et sa bouche. La tentation était si forte, si pressante. La doucereuse moiteur de son blond dépassait les barrières de tissus qu'il portait faisant s'emballer son cœur de part leur proximité.

Il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de ses gestes. Même s'il savait à quel point Clint le faisait avoir les réactions d'une ado en émoi. Le fait était qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti toutes ces choses pour personne, qu'il n'avait pas pu avant de croiser la route des Avengers tout particulièrement celle de l'homme juste là dans son étreinte et qui commençait à grelotter. Il se trouvait sur ses genoux et cela eut pour effet de décupler le feu déjà bien présent dans ses reins. Son odorat lui renvoyait la même senteur que le t-shirt la veille. Cela n'arrangeait en rien sa situation.

-Ok, ok, tenta de se rassurer à voix haute l'optimisé. On va se lever, d'accord ?

Un grognement mécontent lui répondit. Pietro ne s'en formalisa pas, il aurait tout le temps d'apprendre les bonnes manières à Clint plus tard. Ses mains quittèrent à regret leur point d'encrage. Il vint caler le creux de ses coude sous ses aisselles puis inspira pour ralentir le rythme saccadé de sa respiration. Son oiseau était décidément trop bien roulé pour son propre bien. Concentrant son regard sur le mur carrelé en face d'eux, l'optimisé positionna précautionneusement ses jambes pour remettre l'archer debout.

Il diagnostiqua une épaule déboîtée. Une luxation postérieure, bien reconnaissable au placement du bras. Ainsi qu'à la façon dont Hawkeye se mordait les joues, pour ne pas hurler à mort comme le fairait un humain normal. Pietro connaissait sur le bout des doigts la forme que prenait une dislocation de la tête de l'humérus, pour en avoir déjà subit plus d'une fois avant de maîtriser parfaitement sa super vitesse. Il se souvenait avec exactitude le calvaire que cela pouvait être. Le nombre incalculable de fois où l'on lui avait répété à quel point il pouvait être un incapable faiblard lui fit serrer les dents. Cette époque de mépris était loin derrière lui.

Le pitoyable son, le bruit ne pouvait pas être qualifié autrement, quand son biceps entra en contact avec l'humérus démit lui en était témoin . Il la replacerait le plus tôt possible. Et même si ce n'était pas forcément indiqué dans ces cas là mais il avait une expérience quasi chirurgicale dans ce domaine. À la longue, il avait acquit un précieux savoir pour s'auto-guérir. Alors sur une autre personne se serait du gâteau. Il relâcha légèrement l'épaule douloureuse sans pour autant dégager son bras et à la force de ses mollets les leva tous les deux. Ils se retrouvèrent hors de la douche, Clint pendouillant mollement sur ses bras. Bien que l'optimisé se refusait de le dévorer des yeux, ou de le dévorer tout court, il devait l'examiner.

-Il faut que tu te retourne, lâcha-t-il avec le plus de sérénité que sa position lui permettait.

Son oiseau se tendit contre lui et obéit difficilement, il recula en boitillant vers les éviers. Pietro polarisa son attention sur les répercussions de la chute que son oiseau avait accusé sur la céramique peu chaleureuse. Son buste était rougis et écorché par endroit jusqu'à ses hanches. Son œil attentif remarqua qu'un de ses auréoles de chair entouré d'un léger duvet blond était partiellement fendue. Cela eut pour effet de lui faire détester le carrelage.

Le corps devant lui paraissait sur le point de se briser. Il devait se retenir de le serrer dans ses bras sous peine de le blesser encore plus. Lui faire mal n'était pas admit. Sa jambe droite arborait elle aussi un joli rouge ainsi qu'une brûlure à vif et… Le Sokovien ne se permit pas de faire dévier son regard. Il le remonta pour trouver le visage rougissant de Clint. Hawkeye n'osait pas affronter ses yeux. Il préférait les détourner pour observer le comptoir de la salle de bain.

-Y aurait-il une baignoire chez toi ?tenta-t-il pour oublier cette gorge qui s'offrait inconsciemment à ses yeux affamés. Ce serait plus commode. Je pourrais surveiller Nathaniel en même temps que toi.

Le blond fit un pas vers lui, semblant vouloir cette fois ci le frapper. Mais rien ne vint. Hormis son front qui se posa lourdement sur son épaule et un soupire.

-À droite de l'escalier, l'informa le patriarche Barton.

L'optimisé sentit son souffle au travers de ses vêtements. Il reprit contenance en maîtrisant sa respiration.

-Accroche-toi, lui intima-t-il.

Un frisson commun les parcourut. La grâce eut le temps de les toucher. Pietro eut le temps de se rendre compte que son oiseau était plus petit que lui. Les bras désincarnés virent entourer son cou. Leurs prunelles se plongèrent dans celles de l'autre. Le bleu céruléen rencontra le gris nuageux. L'optimisé fut happé par cette couleur se rapprochant plus d'un cyclone dévastateur et dont l'œil ne daignait plus le lâcher. Pourtant le courroux qu'il y trouva paru s'éteindre peu à peu à son contact.

-Pietro, chuchota l'archer.

Le décoloré en oublia comment respirer. Son prénom dans cette bouche. Le mouvement vaporeux de ses lèvres sur la première syllabe puis la forme ovée suave qui donnait quasiment la même proportion à ses lèvres au moment du ''o'' de fin. Ces lèvres le rendaient fou. Ces yeux le gardaient captif. Le fait était que devoir prendre soin de ce que le monde avait vu naître de plus beau le chamboulait et l'honorait plus que tout à la fois. Peu importe sa forme, ses cicatrices. C'était Clint, bordel ! Une vision achevée par son prénom qui franchissait la barrière de sa bouche.

-Clint, susurra-t-il.

Leur souffle se mêlaient de part leur proximité. Sa perception se réduisait à son visage devant lui. Le monde n'avait plus lieux d'être autour tant que son oiseau était si proche de lui.

-Hé, gamin, le rappela Clint à la réalité. T'as quand même pas envie de rajouter un rhume à ce que tu dois me soigner, si ?

Le ton sarcastique le fit brutalement revenir au moment présent. L'archer se laissa choir dans les bras qu'il lui tendit. Pietro voulait le transporter comme il le faisait pour sa sœur, comme une princesse, un avant-bras sous les genoux et l'autre contre les omoplates. Ce ne fut pas bien compliqué. Sa princesse toute maigrelette ne pesait pas grand-chose et coopérait avec un lâcher prise alarmant.

Dans l'autre salle de bain, l'optimisé trouva qu'ils ressemblaient tous les trois à une petite famille. Son archer se relaxant dans son bain tiède. Et le petit Nathaniel qui agitait devant lui l'une des dernière figurine de Captain América que son père n'avait pas voulu faire revenir à la maison mère des goodies Avengers. Il reconnaissait bien là Clint et son amitié pour l'ancien symbole de l'Amérique.

Même si ses attentions allaient irrémédiablement toutes au blond, l'optimisé appréciait décidément ses enfants. Le petit déjeuner abandonné lui revint en mémoire et il se décida à l'amener ici, pour gagner du temps. À son retour, il empêcha le benjamin Barton de se faire les dents sur le tapis de bain. Ce petit était d'une curiosité insatiable. Le constat le fit sourire. Il posa le plateau en largeur sur le milieu de la baignoire et adressa son plus beau sourire à Clint.

-Prends des forces, on va aller faire les courses cette après midi, déclara-t-il.

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules sans doute surprit par son revirement autoritaire. Il obtempéra de bon train et se saisit d'une fourchette pour attaquer le bacon et crever le jaune des œufs au plat. Son bras luxé traînait piteusement dans l'eau, le rouge devenait déjà violacé. Pietro détourna précautionneusement le regard, allant reprendre une bouteille de gel douche à Nathaniel.

-Avant, il faudra passer chez le coiffeur, le prévint l'optimisé. Et pas question que tu sorte sapé comme un sac. C'est moi qui choisit tes fringues. T'as pas ton mot à dire.

Le crissement du métal sur l'assiette en céramique lui apprit la désapprobation de l'archer. Mais il ne se démonta pas. Un petit refus ne lui faisait pas peur. De tout manière à part protester un tantinet, que pouvait bien faire un humain contre son métabolisme amélioré ? Bien sûr qu'il allait en profiter sur son oiseau. Pour lui montrer que résister ne résoudrait rien évidemment. Il ne se permettrait pas d'en faire autre chose. Il courut jusque dans la chambre du patriarche Barton avec le petit dernier pour se plonger de nouveau dans le dressing.

L'endroit ne gardait aucune trace de son passage nocturne mais son esprit se souvenait de tout. Bien heureusement la présence du bambin gazouillant dans ses bras l'empêcha de plus y penser. Il le déposa doucement sur la moquette pour se mettre tranquillement à fourrager dans les vêtements. En quelques instants il trouva un pull en cachemire noir épais qui lui paru d'une douceur acceptable et un jean lui aussi noir dont il s'assura qu'il ne pourrait aucunement empirer les lésions de sa chute. Quant au sous-vêtement il s'empara de l'un de ceux qui étaient sagement posés sur une étagère sans plus les regarder. Un boxer aubergine, à nouveau. Cette couleur lui plaisait étonnamment beaucoup. Bien sûr.

Celle de Hawkeye. La seule qui lui allait comme un gant. Bon le noir aussi mais le violet était comme un symbole, une caractéristique indissociable dans son costume. Et son cerveau eut la bonne idée de lui prodiguer des visions de son archer dans sa tenue de combat, celle sans manche. Celle avec les sangles sur les cuisses et la fermeture éclair au milieu du torse. Clint possédait une prestance monstre là dedans. Pietro sentit un picotement au niveau du tibia. Ce n'était pas très douloureux. Mais suffisant pour le faire revenir. Nathaniel venait de lui mettre un coup de boots qui traînait. Ce petit avait réellement un don avec lui. Il lui sourit avant de retourner dans la salle de bain. Hawkeye triturait le bacon d'un coin de sa fourchette.

-J'ai plus faim, prétexta l'archer tout en lui lançant un regard triste.

L'optimisé décoloré fit du bambin dans ses bras sa bouée de sauvetage. Sauf qu'il se devait de remettre cette épaule en place. C'était primordial pour le bon déroulement du reste de la journée. Il se délesta du petït tout en priant très fort pour qu'il intervienne de nouveau si une absence le reprenait. Les habits atterrirent sur la seule chaise de la pièce. Pietro tendit les mains vers le père de famille pour l'aider à ne pas se ramasser une fois de plus.

-Mine de rien c'était pas trop mauvais, sortit Clint alors que les puissantes mains du décoloré venaient ceindre sa taille.

Pietro le lâcha dès que ses deux jambes furent plantées sur le tapis. La peau sous ses doigts étant soudainement devenu trop ardente. Il se rua sur la serviette apportée plus tôt et profita d'elle pour cacher la vue que lui offrait le père de famille.

-On t'attend en bas avec tes chaussettes, déclara l'optimisé.

Il disparu avec Nathaniel mais trop tard, tout son être était mordu par la chaleur que provoquait en lui le charme indiscutable du veuf. S'afférer à mettre ses chaussures au petit fut une piètre distraction puisque celui-ci se laissa gentiment faire. Un peu de résistance aurait permit à sa respiration de se calmer et son cœur de reprendre un rythme moins soutenu. Des bruits de pas lui indiquèrent que le blond avait fait vite.

-Et merde, s'exclama-t-il en se rappelant qu'il n'avait toujours pas replacé l'épaule.

Levant la tête vers les escaliers, son regard trouva l'archer, torse à découvert, son jean à demi glissé sur ses reins révélant indécemment l'élastique de son boxer. Son souffle se raréfia à la vue de tant de sublimité involontaire. Clint fronça les sourcils et les rides du lion qui se trouvaient entre eux n'en furent que plus visible. Pietro dû invoquer un effort surhumain pour se focaliser sur son devoir premier. Rentrer ce foutu humérus à sa place.

-Ç… Ça… Tu-tu risque d'avoir mal, balbutia-t-il emporté par la nervosité mal venue d'être trop brusque dans ses gestes.

Sur lui ce n'était pas pareil. Il avait exacerbé sa résistance en se cassant et se déboîtant quasiment tous les os que comptait son squelette pour ne plus entendre les chercheurs lui rabâcher sa faiblesse physique.

-Je sais, contra Clint. Je suis pas en sucre, hein, si y fallait te raconter toutes les fois où les autres ont eut plus de merde que moi on y est encore demain.

-Alors à la une, commença Pietro en apposant ses mains aux postes clés sur le membre démit. À la deux…

Il dégluti et resserra les dents appréhendant à la place de l'archer.

-Non, je peux pas !s'écria-t-il en lâchant tout.

Un grondement échappa au blond.

-Putain, gamin, va y je te dis !s'énerva le blond.

Pietro ne pu vraiment déterminer si le hurlement qui suivit était de satisfaction ou de souffrance mais il venait de tout remboîté. Le pull en était tombé de la main de l'archer.

-Je vais chercher un foulard, s'enfuit le Sokovien.

Dans le dressing il s'empara d'une très sobre écharpe en soie sauvage lavande avant de revenir vers l'archer qui s'empêtrait dans son pull sans parvenir à en sortir. Il tira avec force sur le bas du cachemire et la ravissante frimousse du blond refit surface. Un sourire commun faillit distraire le décoloré. Il passa le tissus autour de son cou puis pliant doucement le bras il l'installa au sein de l'étoffe. Le monde s'effaça autour d'eux.

-C'est moi qui conduit, le coupa Clint.

-Avec ton bras en moins ?répliqua l'optimisé. Hors de question.

Le blond lui donna sa plus mignonne sad hawk head comme s'il voulait le faire changer d'avis. Mais Pietro ne se démonta pas. La journée ne faisait que commencer. Faire monter Clint dans son pick-up ne fut au final pas autant compliqué que ce qu'il aurait envisagé. Il dù lui promettre de ne plus le laisser seul dans sa chambre et de bien prendre soin de ses enfants. Pas bien compliqué en somme. Quand ils allèrent chercher les deux grands de la fratrie, Lila sauta de joies en apercevant son père rasé de prêt et coiffé de façon convenable par le coiffeur du village. Son frère resta stoïque devant l'étalage affectif entre Pietro et sa sœur, il se contenta d'un bref sourire à son père. Le bonheur effervescent de la cadette était tout de même assez communicatif.

La famille entière y succomba. Ainsi le trajet se fit dans une relative gaieté à grand renfort de rire et de discussion sur à peu prêt tout ce qui pouvait leur passer à l'esprit. Pietro se sentait étrangement à sa place. Au milieu des Barton. Ce fut lui qui paya les courses, faisant grâce aux enfants de prendre ce qu'ils voulaient, défiant ainsi l'autorité paternelle qui les laissait pourtant faire sous un œil mi bien veillant mi amusé. Pietro se félicita de son comportement. Le peu de travail qu'il avait déjà accompli portait déjà ses fruits. La gène qu'il ressentait en sa présence en valait la chandelle. Le voir heureux au milieu de ses enfants lui mettait du baume au cœur. Il savait que cela ne s'arrêtait pas là. Clint était encore trop faible pour reprendre un rythme normal.

* * *

Voilà, je vous donne rendez-vous samedi prochain. Si j'ai prévu un petit quelque chose pour les fêtes?... Peut-être. Des reviews? Ca fairait battre mon petit coeur sensible très très fort(sad hawk head).


	5. Partie 5 Leçon 4

Hello guys!

It's me!

Un nouveau volet de l'histoire de Pietro et Clint. A nouveau pas de scène mais un Pietro qui reflète encore et toujours mon obsession de la semaine le cul de Jeremy Renner! C'est encore à cause de lui que je suis limite... Quel fanboy je fais moi alors^^! Et je m'excuse, la derniére fois j'ai oublié de te citer nagron... Double dédicace du coup.

BBBrrreeeff le nouveau chapitre est juste là pour votre bon plaisir(et le mien aussi accessoirement). A votre lecture j'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi la suite de mon bb.^^

* * *

HAWKSILVER

Comment séduire un oiseau veuf et dépressif

Partie 5

Résumé : depuis la mort de sa femme Clint est contraint de s'occuper de ses enfants, seul. Ils lui permettent ainsi de penser à autre chose qu'aux êtres qu'il a perdu. Sauf que ce n'est décidément pas tenable. Un surmenage arrive bien vite. Et devinez qui le Shield(je sais il a coulé shut up I tell u a story !)appelle pour lui permettre de souffler un bon coup ? Le plus rapide des Avengers ! Quicksilver !

Leçon 4 : appropriez vous le nid de votre oiseau.

Ses muscles se contractaient sous l'impacte. Le soleil matinal n'était pas encore trop brûlant, l'air était encore frais et une envie insoutenable de sortir de cette maison lui avait envaillit les sens. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, loin de là. C'était à cause de la vision matinale que lui avait offert le veuf. À leur réveille les enfants et lui l'avaient trouvé sur le canapé du salon, emberlificoté dans la chemise préféré de l'optimisé, ne portant qu'un large t-shirt laissant entrevoir son délicat fessier.

-Notre Papa c'est le plus beau, toi aussi tu as remarqué ?l'alpaga Lila d'un coup de coude accompagné d'un sourire fière et d'une œillade complice.

Elle avait compris, enfin après tout ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait preuve de la moindre subtilité devant eux. Ni elle, ni l'aîné de la famille ne lui reprochait son attirance. Ils avaient compris l'aide précieuse qu'il leur donnait là. Après les avoirs déposé à l'école, Clint n'avait pas bougé. Pétrir entre ses mains ces deux globes rebondit, sentir cet épiderme tant désiré sous ses paumes, l'avaient attirés une fraction de secondes. Il lui aurait suffit de relever un peu plus le coton noir. Il fit pleuvoir une rafale de coup en grondant pour effacer les courbes suggestivement dévoilées à sa vue.

Y penser le laissait pantois et sans repaire. Sensation des plus frustrante sachant que son seul souhait était de le faire sien, là, sur le canapé. Nouvel assénage de coup. Pourquoi sa vie était-elle si complexe ? La terre volait autour des sillons qu'il creusait. Sa pioche s'abattait avec fureur. Tout ça parce qu'il se prenait encore la tête. D'ordinaire tout était plus simple. Aussitôt conquise aussitôt jetée. Fin de l'histoire. Hawkeye était le seul capable de lui faire réaliser l'impossible. Peut-être aurait-il du en parler avec Wanda avant de partir. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Ci ce n'était avec son bel endormi. Clint n'avait même pas remarqué ses effort sur le terrain.

Alors ce matin, il ne s'était pas fait prier pour aller fouiller la vieille remise flanquée dans un coin de la propriété. C'était de là que venait sa pioche. Dont ses phalanges en serraient le manche au point de devenir plus blanches qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Il avait aussi débusqué quelques sachet de graine, du melon et des tomates. Il espérait que jardiner lui fairait passer tous les non-dits, au moins pour quelques heures. Mais impossible. Garder ses pensées n'était définitivement pas son trip. Comment ils faisaient les autres glands en costumes moulants ? C'était frustrant d'être le seul à pas gérer ces conneries. Même sa sœur y arrivait mieux que lui ! Cette situation ne pouvait plus tenir. Envoyant balader la pioche il se mit à enfouir minutieusement et à intervalles réguliers les graines. Il avait beau être une boule de nerf, la patiente de planter lui fit un bien fous.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''GET OFF YOUR ASSES'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Il ne sut pas vraiment ce qui le fit ouvrir les yeux. La pellicule de sueur chaude sur son corps à demi nu. La chaleur quasi étouffante qui régnait dans le salon. L'odeur de café qui l'emplissait. Ou Nathaniel qui babillait tout prêt de son oreille. Il se leva dans un sursaut pour jeter un coup d'œil au alentour. Le gamin avait disparu. Son petit dernier grimpa sur le canapé et vint se rouler entre ses jambes. Cela le fit sourire. Son fils était si chou après tout. Mais alors qu'attendrit par la vision, une goutte de sueur vint serpenter sur sa cuisse nue le faisant quasi soudainement revenir à la réalité. Pietro avait prit le large. Sans prendre la peine de le couvrir à des yeux curieux.

En une seconde la brume de son esprit fut dissipée par ce fait. Pietro l'avait regardé dans son sommeil avant de partir. Son sang ne faisant qu'un tour, il ne sentit pourtant aucun dégoût lui retourner l'estomac à cette pensée. Le fait que le gamin soit partit comme un lâche l'énervait bien plus bizarrement. Il se leva, son t-shirt lui retombant docilement au dessus des genoux, se mettant en tête d'aller trouver l'irresponsable qui avait laissé son fils enfermé avec lui dans la maison. Avec son fils dans les bras il n'avait pas la possibilité de fermer quoi que ce soit mais ce fut bien décidé qu'il sortit. Le soleil lui agressa les yeux d'une façon qui lui fit regretter de s'être précipité ainsi.

Bien que capable de s'adapter à tout genre de lumières le fait qu'il ne soit que peu sortit au part avant ne lui avait pas réussi. Son regard se posa sur l'étendue de son terrain. La pelouse verdoyait sagement, plus aucunes plantes grimpantes n'envahissaient les clôtures bordant ses terres. Il lui sembla redécouvrir ce qui lui appartenait. Un doux paysage dont le tableau idyllique fit retomber en flèche toute la colère qu'il aurait pu avoir contre le décoloré. Celui-ci n'ayant jamais été obligé de déblayer sa propriété. Les oiseaux pépillaient et un léger vent faisait bruisser les feuilles des arbres de la forêt alentour. Donnant une certaine sérénité à ce qui l'entourait. Il passa rapidement une paire de tongs usées qui traînaient sur la terrasse. Et se mit en marche pour retrouver le déserteur.

-Pietro !l'appela-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu fiche ?!

À peine eut-il fini sa tirade qu'un éclair blanc et bleu altérât un instant son champs de vision. Avant qu'un visage souriant ne le remplace. Ces yeux, d'une couleur turquoise incroyablement profonde, pétillaient d'une gaieté revigorante. Le décoloré lui prit Nathaniel des bras et le fit tourbillonner, avec attention, dans les airs. Clint assista à cela sans bouger tendis que Quicksilver et son fils riaient joyeusement. Le blond décoloré se retourna finalement vers lui.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Clint, souriait-il toujours.

Alors que le cœur de l'ancien Avengers se calmait son regard aiguisé remarqua l'accoutrement du jeune homme. Torse nu, ne portant qu'un treillis noir et des rangers. Le front constellé de goutte de sueur et le reste de son épiderme luisant de cette même sueur. Sa peau normalement pâle prenait une irrationnelle teinte rosée qui intrigua Clint. Avant de se rendre compte que ses pommettes l'étaient tout autant.

-Tu aurais pas oublier de mettre de la crème solaire, toi ?lui fit remarquer le blond tout levant un sourcil interloqué. Tu commence à rosir gamin.

Alors que Pietro posait Nathaniel et qu'il tenta de s'auto-inspecter pour vérifier les dires de l'archer, celui-ci vit son attention, bien contre son gré, faire son petit bonhomme de chemin sur ce buste qui se tortillait sous ses yeux. Sa fine musculature ainsi dévoilée était des plus déconcertante. Si l'on lui avait un jour dit que des pectoraux pouvaient être si attrayant, l'annonciateur se serait retrouvé avec une flèche explosive entre les deux yeux.

Il saliva à la vue de ces délicats tétons dressés qui faisaient tâches dans l'image viril que lui avait renvoyée le jeune Avengers. La course de ses orbes grises arriva inéluctablement à ces tablettes vaporeusement sculptées qui ornaient son ventre. Continuant sa décente impudique au possible entre ses muscles, ce fut une petite excroissance qui le bloqua. Il se creusa la tête pour trouver de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Son cerveau à moitié réveillé fit le lien entre l'emplacement de ce bouton intrigant et celui de son propre nombril. Battant des paupières sous la révélation, une ligne de duvet brun capta sa curiosité. Elle descendait tout droit dans le pantalon de Quicksilver. Le fait qu'elle s'escamote sans crier gare à ses yeux soudainement désireux de voir plus loin, lui donna envie de défroquer sans vergogne le gamin qui l'aidait si bravement. De façon purement scientifique, pour découvrir où pouvait bien aller se lover cette nouvelle bizarrerie.

-Clint, l'interrompit Pietro. C'est quoi de la crème solaire ?

Devant son air désemparé il lui fut aisé de comprendre que le Sokovien avait prit ses premiers coups de soleil. Un soupire de désespoir secoua sa cage thoracique. C'était lui qui allait devoir le prendre en charge. Il leva les yeux au ciel à cette pensée. Il redonna son fils à l'optimisé.

-Je vais chercher la biaphine, toi tu te tais et tu attends sagement sur le canap, lui ordonna-t-il sur un ton sans appel.

Quel idiot ! Sortir sous le soleil de plomb avec un épiderme n'ayant connu que la grisaille de la Sokovie et les souterrains de Strucker, était d'une inconscience attendrissante. Cela le fit frémir que de penser qu'il le trouvait mignon. S'engouffrant dans sa propre maison, il reconnu le courant d'air que laissait Pietro derrière lui quand il utilisait sa vitesse. Il monta pour aller prendre la crème qui permettrait de réduire la brûlure du soleil. Le fait qu'il s'humecta les lèvres en appréhendant de devoir toucher le Sokovien directement, ne le dissuada pourtant pas. Il avait un besoin pressant, presque impérieux que de lui rendre la pareil en parcourant lui aussi l'inconnu qui se présentait à lui. Dans le salon Pietro lui avait obéit, cela lui arracha un sourire. Il jouait encore avec Nathaniel, rendant Clint un peu jaloux. Lui ayant à peine la force de le prendre dans ses bras. Pietro lui offrit un sourire lumineux qui le fit arrêter de douter de ses sentiments. Ce qu'il ressentait pour lui n'avait pas la pureté de son amour pour sa défunte femme, c'était bien plus. Il se racla la gorge, faisant sursauter Quicksilver. Il l'entrevit filer poser Nathaniel dans son parc pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés. Le décoloré se posa en tailleur en face de lui tendis qu'il dévissait le bouchon du tube.

-A-a-alors, ceci n'est p-pas de la crème solaire, commença à balbutier le père de famille pour lui expliquer ce qui aller suivre. Ça s'applique de là même manière mais après u-un coup de soleil, v-vu ?

Venait-il de rêver ou Pietro avait-il gloussé tout en rougissant devant sa gêne ? Nooonn. Surtout que le sérieux qu'il avait prit pour hocher la tête de façon affirmative contrastait totalement avec ce qu'il avait cru voir. La crème émit un bruit mouillé en sortant du tube qui le fit frémir de honte. Comme si elle avait besoin d'en rajouter une couche sur le malaise qui régnait en Clint. Il tendit fébrilement la main enduite vers le torse qui continuait de rougir. Le bout de ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec cet épiderme mordu sans pitié par le soleil. Ce fut comme une décharge électrique qui traversa en un frémissement toute sa carcasse. Cela se combina à la sensation de ces yeux qui le dévoraient sans qu'il ne les voit. Mais loin de battre en retraite alors que sa respiration se coupait et qu'il lui semblait que des baïonnettes venaient se planter dans ses côtes, Clint fit se mouvoir ses doigts. Il partit d'entre les pectoraux pour glisser horizontalement jusqu'au téton tentateur qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure. Tous les muscles de Pietro se raidirent.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Clint !?s'écria-t-il en usant de sa vélocité pour attraper le poignet de l'archer.

-Et puis merde hein !se braqua celui-ci. Tu fais chier à la fin, gamin !

Il se défit sans mal de son emprise et il se délesta de la biaphine en lui balançant rageusement au visage. Ce fut en grondant et pestant qu'il alla se servir un café. Sans un regard de plus pour le décoloré qui semblait s'être échoué sur le canapé au vu de son air perdu. Clint se mit en tête de l'ignorer en lui tournant le dos.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''HE'S FAST'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rien n'était plus réjouissant que de voir à quel point Pietro était efficace pour remettre leur père sur le bon rail. Ci ce n'était peut-être l'étincelle qui animait justement son nouvel ami à la vue de son cher paternel. Bien que le décoloré n'avait pas pipé mot quant à cette attirance, le fait était que la discrétion lui seyait aussi bien qu'à un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, se rendre compte d'elle-même de l'étendue de celle-ci avait été d'une simplicité enfantine. Même leur plus jeune frère devait avoir un doute !

Enfin le genre de Pietro c'était plus de foncer dans le tas, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il fallait passer à autre chose. Durant toute la journée elle avait rêvassée sans prendre compte du savon passé la veille par Madame Bevell à propos de son absentéisme dans le bureau du directeur. Son esprit carburait pour trouver comment donner un coup de pousse à Pietro. Elle avait discutée à toute les récrées, même à la pause de midi, avec les filles de sa classe quant aux problèmes amoureux de son papa. Certes les ragots iraient de bon train mais elle ne pouvait solutionner un tel casse tête seule. Il fallait être subtil tout en étant assez abrupte pour qu'ils comprennent tous les deux.

Cooper refusant bien sûr de penser à son père avec quelqu'un d'autre que leur mère. Lila voyait là le bonheur de son père plus que la mémoire de leur mère. Son carnet de note était constellé de « Hawksilver » entouré de petits dessins niais fait par les autres. Elle soupira, sachant que la recherche n'avait pas abouti plus loin que le nom du couple. Cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup en réalité. Elle eut la chance aujourd'hui que Bevell fut assez bien lunée pour ne pas l'interroger. De toute façon, l'époque des colonies ne l'intéressait guère. Elle préférait imaginer comment pouvait bien se débrouiller Pietro pour laisser au patriarche de leur maisonnée les quelques onces de vertus qui lui restaient.

Il fallait bien qu'elle l'avoue la passion de son père pur ces étranges t-shirts qui lui servaient de pyjama ne cachaient pas grand-chose sans un drap par-dessus. Après seul son père pourrait s'en vouloir de porter des atrocités pareil s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Un camarade lui tapota discrètement le coude.

-C'est de Meg, lui souffla-t-il avant de lui tendre un papier plié en cinq et de replonger le nez dans son cahier.

Lila releva la tête du sien pour voir la brune approuver l'expéditrice du message. La cadette Barton esquissa un sourire en coin pour sa complice. Elle déplia adroitement le mot. «Faites leur un repas juste pour eux, mes parents font tout ce que mon frère veut quand il fait ça.» L'idée lui plût. C'était vrai que les dîners en amoureux pouvaient régler beaucoup de choses. Il lui semblait que c'était l'image du romantisme pour sa mère, les repas en amoureux. À son âge cela ne l'importait pas mais pour son père et Quicksilver elle était prête à se mettre au fourneaux surtout pour éviter cette tension à couper au couteau entre eux.

Peut-être fallait-il ce type de plan pour que les deux tombent enfin dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La cloche se trouva assez intéressante pour l'interrompre dans ses réflexions. Lila remballa ses affaires sans se précipiter, sachant bien que Pietro ne lui en voudrait pas de trainer un peu. Meg lui adressa un sourire plein de compassion sur son passage. Elle la remercia d'un mouvement de tête bref. Avant de retrouver son frère devant son école à elle. Pietro lui faisait de petits signes alors qu'un sourire attendrissant naissait sur son visage rougit par un coup de soleil. Leur père bondait dans le pick-up.

-J'aurais besoin d'aide pour nettoyer la maison, lança Pietro.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''AND WHO DESIDES WHO'S WEAK ?'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

En une heure Pietro n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire autant de lessive. Sa rapidité aidant tout de même quant-il s'agissait d'étendre le linge. Une activité que Lila lui enseigna de façon pédagogique en faisant une cabane de draps avec lui. Ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous, les cordes à étendre le linge servant de base pour tenir leur cabane. Pietro replongea en enfance, courant dans tous les sens pour épater sa nouvelle amie et riant avec elle quand il s'empêtrait dans les draps. Il se prenait à adorer la voir si contente.

Tendis qu'ils jouaient à moitié, Cooper se chargeait de la maison. Pietro n'en avait pas eut envie. Il n'avait jamais fait le ménage et ne voyait pas l'utilité d'apprendre. Sauf que Clint avait insisté pour participer. Et que l'optimisé avait presque dû l'attacher à son lit pour l'en empêcher. Ainsi c'était Nathaniel qui gardait le patriarche Barton. Sauf qu'il préférait passer son temps avec la cadette. Le ménage se fit calmement dans la maison enfin autant qu'il put le voir de dehors. Le contact de son t-shirt sur ses brûlures rendait tout mouvement franchement inconfortable.

L'heure passa vite. Quand ils rentrèrent, Cooper avait fini de passer l'aspirateur et la serpillière et Clint, enveloppé dans un jogging ample sous son t-shirt, s'était décidé à se remettre à la cuisine. Un fumet qui leur mit l'eau à la bouche. Cela contenta Pietro, c'était une vision du paradis. Clint semblait pourtant toujours lui en vouloir d'avoir réagi si durement tout à l'heure. Mais il avait eut la trouille. Oui, complètement. Encore cette peur de commettre des actes que Clint lui pardonnerait moins vite ou tout simplement pas. Et il lui était inconcevable que son oiseau le déteste.

-Pour toute à l'heure, commença-t-il tout en ne sachant sur quel pied danser en s'approchant du cuisinier. Si ça t'as vexé...

Le père de famille abandonna son activité pour venir vers lui. Ses traits étaient apaisés et un sourire de ce charme hypnotisant qui leur étaient propre ornait ses lèvres. Leur yeux se rencontrèrent, ce simple contact visuel faisant prendre conscience à Pietro que son archer lui pardonnait, que ce n'était pas bien grave et que son acte lui avait permis de garder contenance.

Il se rendit compte à ce moment alors que leur souffle se faisait inexorablement plus proche, que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Cette étincelle dans les orbes gris métallique devant lui n'était dû qu'à sa présence. La révélation lui donnant des ailes. Ce fut comme un millier de papillons venant d'éclore dans son estomac. Une ivresse soudainement. Qui lui fit tourner la tête. Ses bras se tendirent et il vint entourer ces hanches frêles. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur que son archer dégageait au travers de ses vêtements. Le désir monta en lui, incendiant ses muscles au passage, en profitant pour le faire arrêter de respirer. Il se foutait de savoir les enfants à quelques mètres. Il voulait ses lèvres sur les siennes maintenant.

* * *

Promis le prochain sera plus long... Et tant que j'y pense n'ayez pas peur de me parler! Je ne me transforme pas en géant tout vert et tout grumpy moi! Oh et merci pour les follows, soyez pas timide y en aura pour tout le monde!

Your dear Archangel.


	6. Partie 6 Leçon 5

Hello guys!

It's meeeee!

Nouveau chapitre, nouvelle fixette made in Jeremy Renner. Cette semaine ce sont ses mains qui m'obscédent! Oooww ses mains... Je les adore.^^ Elles ont untrucs, vraiment. Du coup j'ai voulu faire en sorte de les mettre un peu à l'honneur aujourd'hui.

A toi nagron(je t'envoie une bise très chère).

Place à nos super amoureux maintenant!(fait la révérence)

* * *

HAWKSILVER

Comment séduire un oiseau veuf et dépressif

Partie 6

Résumé : depuis la mort de sa femme Clint est contraint de s'occuper de ses enfants, seul. Ils lui permettent ainsi de penser à autre chose qu'aux êtres qu'il a perdu. Sauf que ce n'est décidément pas tenable. Un surmenage arrive bien vite. Et devinez qui le Shield(je sais il a coulé shut up I tell u a story !)appelle pour lui permettre de souffler un bon coup ? Le plus rapide des Avengers ! Quicksilver !

Leçon 5 : montrez à votre oiseau combien il compte pour vous.

-Pietro, souffla l'archer la voix chevrotante alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues et les yeux pétillants de passion.

-Clint, murmura l'optimisé le souffle court tendis que les battements de son cœur retentissaient dans ses tempes.

Le blond était si proche. Lui aussi respirait par saccades. Ses mains tremblantes vinrent prendre en coupe son visage, les pouces sur ses pommettes. Cela ne l'aida pas le moins du monde à se maîtriser. Son instinct prit le dessus. Plus possible de rester inactif. Il se laissa foncer. Ainsi Pietro se pencha légèrement au niveau de son oiseau pour cueillir ses douces lèvres tentatrices.

Elles s'épousèrent parfaitement comme si elles s'étaient toujours connues, comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées. La foudre sembla lui tomber dessus à son simple contact. Tout ses muscles se tendirent. Mais il ne regretta rien. C'était plus bon que ce qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer. Une extase qui faillit lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Ce qui lui fit garder un minimum de sang froid fut que Clint ne le repoussa pas. Son archer commençait même à jouer du bout des doigts avec ses mèches restées brunes.

Il se mit à exercer une pression ténue sur la bouche de son archer, lui prodiguant un chaste baisé. D'habitude il n'était pas si doux. Un traitement tout particulier pour celui qu'il aimait. Ne pas le brusquer. Il prenait lui-même plaisir à cette voluptuosité peu commune dans son comportement. Ce qu'il était pas prêt à faire pour son archer. Heureusement qu'il entourait la taille de celui car il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il n'y avait plus que ses bras pour l'empêcher de tomber. Toujours aussi fragile malgré le regain d'énergie plus que satisfaisant de sa part. Transporté dans un autre monde, ses paupières s'étaient closes d'elles mêmes pour lui laisser apprécier toutes les sensations qui l'entouraient.

L'odeur de Clint. La peau charnue de ses lèvres. Un gémissement qui échappa au plus vieux. La chaleur qui provenait de lui. Tout son corps lui paru entrain de brûler. C'était une autre sensation qu'un coup de soleil. Le genre qu'il ne ressentait que pour son archer. Cela l'enivrait à un point inimaginable. Il n'y avait pas meilleure. Tellement qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire, aller trop vite pourrait tout gâcher. Et c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

Le désir de Clint contre le sien lui faisait une joie monstre mais le sentir sous une barrière de tissus le frustrait à ce stade. Il pensa qu'il valait mieux laisser le blond décider pour la suite quand il serait plus en forme. L'image acheva de le rendre heureux. Son archer guérit. Quoi de plus pour lui faire plaisir ? Un bruit des plus désagréable coupa court à son bonheur. Celui de la boîte de pince à linge en plastique répandant son contenu puis échouant sur le carrelage de la cuisine. C'était Lila ayant oubliée de les prendre avec elle et qui revenait pour les ranger. Il sentit la gêne ronger tout son plaisir au moment où il compris sa connerie. Les enfants. Il lâcha son oiseau, se désolidarisant sur le champ, enlevant ses mains et se détournant pour lui cacher la honte étreindre son être.

-Continuez sans moi, balbutia-t-il en devenant encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà avant de s'enfuir comme une furie.

Il voulait partir très loin et ne jamais revenir. C'était la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire. Un sacrilège impardonnable. Montrer ses sentiments devant les enfants. Des petits en deuils par-dessus le marché. Clint, très protecteur que ce soit envers eux ou envers son statut de mâle hétéro viril, devait lui en vouloir à mort. Il était pied nu mais il s'en foutait. Le fortement du tissus sur ses coup de soleil était piètre face à la douleur qui trouait son cœur.

Il évita agilement la petite tout en faisant très attention au souffle de son pouvoir pour ne pas la blesser sur son passage. Ces petits étaient attachant mine de rien. Le courroux futur du blond ne lui donna pas envie de s'attarder. Il fila sans s'arrêter hors de la maison. Un bruit mat significatif d'une chute ne le fit pas rebrousser chemin. Il n'aimait pas les disputes. Il ne supportait pas non plus de cacher vitrâmes aeternam les penchants de son cœur. Peut-être rentrerait-il au QG à pied, c'était sa seule issus de toute manière.

Le gazon lui picotait la peau, les nuages gris enflaient et grondaient mais plutôt crever que de subir des reproches. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Après tout ce qu'il avait subit. C'en était trop. La goutte d'eau de trop venait de faire déborder le vase. Partir. Vite. Se réfugier dans le giron compréhensif de Wanda. Penser à elle lui donna irrémédiablement envie de pleurer. Sa jumelle était heureuse, elle ! Alors pourquoi lui ne le méritait pas aussi ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'il ne parvienne à les retenir. Il l'aimait son archer vieillissant et têtu, totalement et sincèrement. Il ne voulait que lui. Son cœur lui était déjà acquis. Ses pensées aussi ! Alors pourquoi lui infliger de tels souffrances ? Quel idiot cet oiseau de malheur ! Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu refuser cette pseudo mission. Si seulement il avait su.

Il défonça un pant de la barrière qui délimitait la ferme. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Il irait là où sa super-vitesse voudrait bien le porter. Il n'avait plus en tête de se soucier de quoi que ce fut. La forêt l'accueillit sous son couvert apaisant, juste au moment où un point de côté le fit jurer. Il serra les dent et tenta une accélération mais faillit bien en tomber. Pietro se stoppa net. S'accoudant à un pins.

Au moins de là où il était il ne voyait plus la ferme. Les pins l'encerclant étaient impressionemmant grands. Ils devaient être anciens. La quiétude que lui procurèrent les arbres fit effet sur lui. Il se calma lentement tendis que le jour déclinait sous les imposants nuages. Il renifla et se trouva obligé d'essuyer les traînés salées sur ses joues. Sa mâchoire se crispa en voyant le soleil disparaître et l'orage se profiler, le feuillage des arbres n'aidant déjà pas beaucoup sa vue. Le noir. La nuit. Seul. Un labo. Sa cellule. Aucune lumière. Il ne pu réprimer le frisson d'appréhension qui parcouru sa colonne vertébrale.

Pas ça. Il… Tout resurgissait, comme à l'époque. Un traumatisme infantile, qui soit disant passerait avec le temps. Enfin ce n'était pas comme si la psyché d'une arme de destruction pouvait intéresser quelqu'un. Personne n'avait jamais cherché à lui venir en aide à lui. Un hoquet annonça une nouvelle hémorragie lacrymal. Tout son corps fut prit de tremblements. Son pire cauchemar allait lui faire face. Dés que la nuit prendrait son règne.

Il sentit de la bille remonter le long de son œsophage. Des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. Un gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il se prenait un tournis de plein fouet. C'était bien le moment de se sentir mal. Cela ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber. Il se devait de continuer. Plus rien ne comptait plus que d'échapper à l'obscurité. Malgré sa volonté de vouloir rentrer chez les Avengers, tous ses muscles furent tétanisés, achevant tous ses espoirs. Son bras glissa du tronc. Le sol herbeux constellé de branches, d'épines et de pommes de pins se déroba sous les quelques pas qu'il se força à tenter.

Il se fit piquer de toutes part mais rien n'était pire que sa peur. Il se recroquevilla, tremblant pitoyablement et geignant comme un gosse effrayé. Et effrayé, putain qu'il l'était tout seul dans le noir. Le tonnerre gronda déclenchant une pluie monstrueuse que le couvert de la forêt ne pu lui éviter tellement elle était épaisse et abrupte. Ses vêtements ne lui servirent pas plus, il fut trempé en un rien de temps. Une flaque se formait autour de lui, il sentait l'eau. Il était seul, personne ne viendrait parce tout le monde se foutait de savoir comment il allait. Il avait froid maintenant qu'il pleuvait parce qu'il n'était qu'un gamin stupide et impulsif qui n'écoutait personne. Il éclata en sanglot parce qu'il était faible. Il se laisserait crever parce qu'il n'était rien hormis une arme, pire un monstre de foire. Comme avant. Avant Clint.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''(transition magical Gabe !promis la prochaine la petite phrase revient )''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Le gamin n'y alla pas comme une brute contrairement à qu'il croyait. La surprise avait fait place à un désir hardent quand ses lèvres pâles avaient rencontrées les siennes. La prise qui avait encrée leurs hanches n'étaient pas trop autoritaire, donnant à son action un côté suave qui lui plût bien au vu de ce qui se réveillait entre ses jambes.

La réflexion quitta son corps alors qu'il était contre Pietro. Si chaud. Si doux. Mais à la musculature qu'il pouvait sentir rouler au travers de leurs vêtements. Dieu ce qu'il était musclé ! Dieu ce que c'était agréable d'être aimé ainsi à nouveau ! Le contact humain lui avait tant manqué. Ses mains semblant alors s'indigner de leur inactivité, sagement posées sur les joues de Pietro. Bien que la barbe de trois jours qui les ornaient lui plaisait au touché, il ne put résister à cette envie qui l'anima de venir fourrager dans les cheveux naturels sous ceux décolorés juste à sa portée.

Les mèches étaient surprenamment soyeuses. Quicksilver dû prendre ce geste comme une ouverture car il le sentit appuyer doucement sur ses lèvres. Bien cela fut timide et maladroit, il eut l'impression fulgurante de revivre. Ses jambes le lâchèrent sous le choc d'adrénaline que cela lui procura. Ses bras étaient là pour le retenir. Lui se contenta d'être un minimum présent bien qu'il se sentait partir dans les limbes d'un plaisir bienvenue.

Il ne se posa pas beaucoup de question sur le moment. Pietro n'était pas Laura, et alors ? Il savait parfaitement que sa rencontre avec lui se finaliserait ainsi. Depuis le premier coup d'œil Pietro lui avait fait son petit effet. Même si c'était quelque chose de différent de l'avoir contre lui. Il aimait ça et c'était la seule chose qui lui importait. Ce fut là que ses enfants se firent une joie de se rappeler à lui, faisant réagir Pietro au quart de tour. Il le délaissa, une sensation immédiate de vide prenant sa place.

-Continuez sans moi, lâcha l'optimisé en partant en courant d'air.

Enfin Clint l'entendit plus qu'il ne le vit partir de la maison. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en rendre compte il se trouvait éploré sur le sol, toutes ses forces semblant avoir quittées le navire au départ du gamin. Une déplaisante décharge le lui fit comprendre. Il eut rapidement mal de partout. Son corps lui paru vide de tout sens puisque Pietro venait de fuir. Il vit ses enfants, comme s'il était sortit de son propre corps, se précipiter vers lui. Lila fut là en première, l'attrapent par les épaules et plongea ses yeux emplit de maturité, qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué au part avant, dans les siens s'embuant lentement. Cooper vint entourer sa taille depuis son dos, lui permettant de ne pas s'effondrer plus que ce qu'il ne l'était déjà. Son petit dernier choisit ce moment pour agripper son survêtement à la cuisse.

-P-p-papa Piet, bégaya le bambin avec une bouille résolue capable de faire chavirer le cœur de n'importe qui.

Les trois autres membres de la famille Barton se tournèrent vers lui sous la surprise. Nathaniel avait choisi ce moment pour ses premiers mots. Qui étaient dédiés à l'optimisé. Ce fut ainsi que Clint se rendit compte de l'importance qu'avait prit le décoloré. Pas que pour lui. Ses enfants l'aimaient beaucoup eux aussi. Il avait sa place dans la famille. Il prit conscience de ses propres sentiments. Pietro était plus que le gamin qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Tellement plus. Soudainement le tonnerre gronda, faisant sursauter la petite famille.

-Il faut aller le chercher, souffla Clint.

Aucune hésitation ne se perçu dans sa voix. Parce qu'il ne doutait plus. D'un accord commun ils relevèrent son corps comme si à eu quatre ils n'étaient plus qu'une seule personne. Ils étaient tous décidés à retrouver l'optimisé, Clint sentait leur détermination. Il leur délégua les opérations, sachant qu'ils étaient en meilleure forme que lui. Cooper le lâcha pour prendre son petit frère dans les bras tendis que Lila le poussait gentiment contre le plan de travail pour qu'il y prenne appui.

-Coop, rapporte la poussette de Nathy, ordonna la cadette. Moi je m'occupe de récupérer ce qu'il nous faut pour sortir.

Il fut fier de les voir disparaître alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits dans la cuisine en attendant leur retour. Ce fut sans surprise que l'aîné revint le premier, Nathaniel sanglé dans la poussette que Laura lui avait choisit. Cooper lui sourit mais Clint n'arriva pas à le lui rendre. Il pensait au Sokovien là dehors par ce temps de chien. Il avait peur pour lui. Heureusement que ses enfants l'épaulaient. Le bruit de la pluie avait prit le pas sur tous les autres, ricochant sur le toit.

Elle tombait dru. Et Pietro qui n'avait ni veste ni chaussures. Il devait être mort de froid. Cette pensée lui tordait l'estomac. Lila réapparu équipée d'un imperméable, les bras chargés des manteaux du restes de la famille, d'une couverture imperméable pour Nathaniel ainsi que d'une bâche transparente spéciale pour le protéger de l'averse, de parapluies et de la lampe torche la plus puissante de la maison. Elle déposa le manteau de son grand-frère prêt de celui-ci avec un hochement de tête complice.

Allant vers lui, Clint s'éloigna un instant du plan de travail pour qu'elle l'aide à passer un sweat puis son long trench-coat en laine tout deux violet aubergine. Cooper s'était lui aussi habillé et tous deux couvraient leur petit frère. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur dire quoi faire. Enfin prêt ils sortirent sous le déluge. Lila avait un parapluie dans une main tout en l'empêchant de tomber. Lui tenait la lampe et Cooper poussait Nathaniel tout en agrippant un autre parapluie. Ils se mirent bravement en route, laissant derrière eux la maison allumée tel un phare pour leur retour.

L'archer se savait capable de braver tout ce qui se mettrait entre lui et l'homme de son cœur. Le gazon qui se gorgeait d'eau ne les arrêta pas. Ils passèrent la barrière cassée mais il ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas bien le moment pour de pareils considérations. Clint se mit à crier son nom, les enfants le reprenant en cœur juste après, tout en avançant. Il faisait sombre, la lumière de la maison n'allait pas si loin. Il appelait toujours plus fort pour tenter de se faire entendre malgré le vacarme de la pluie.

Peu lui importait. Sa voix, sa santé, son énergie, rien ne le préoccupait plus que Pietro. Qu'il soit sain et sauf, au chaud dans la ferme. Ils allaient le retrouver. Il en était certain. Ils entrèrent dans la forêt, bien moins accueillante de nuit. Les pins avaient une allure menaçante. Quelques un s'étaient fait arracher des branches sous le pouvoir de l'optimisé fonçant tel un désespéré à travers les bois. Malgré la nuit et sans doute grâce à sa vue affûtée, Clint le vit. Au loin. Dans une mare qui débordait. Grelottant de froid. Recroquevillé en son centre.

-Pietro !s'égosilla-t-il à la fois paniqué comme jamais et aux anges de le voir. Pietro ! On arrive !

Il ne résista pas. Ses enfants le laissèrent faire. Hawkeye se précipita pour secourir le décoloré faisant fit du parapluie, de la pluie elle-même ou de sa faible forme physique. Il se retrouva à genoux en un rien de temps saisissant le bras à sa portée et tirer Pietro vers lui. La respiration de celui-ci n'était qu'un râle presque inaudible. Il semblait pleurer.

-Pietro, murmura Clint en se penchant. S'il te plaît. Reviens. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Le visage larmoyant du Sokovien fit face au sien.

-Tu fais parti de la famille, lâcha l'archer quasi suppliant.

Il ne vit pas le décoloré se jeter à son cou mais ce fut ce qui ce passa. Trempant le patriarche Barton au passage mais illuminant son visage d'un immense sourire qui était le parfait jumeau de celui qu'arborait Pietro. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le nœud de peur laissant place à un soulagement salvateur dans le ventre de Clint. Il avait eut si peur. Mais son cerveau, trop content de couper court leur retrouvailles, se cru bon de lui prodiguer un frisson pour lui rappeler qu'ils étaient sous la flotte et que s'ils s'obstinaient à y rester ils auraient tous la crève demain.

-Lila, l'appela Clint. Aide-moi, on doit rentrer.

Sa cadette lui servit de roc pour se relever tout en gardant le décoloré contre lui. Il se délesta de son trench à demi trempé sur Pietro, plus par pur galanterie, l'optimisé étant déjà gelé jusqu'aux os.

-Merci, souffla-t-il à Lila avant de déporter son attention sur Quicksilver. Tout va bien se passer.

Pietro se contenta d'un râle suivit d'une quinte de toux grasse. Il lui sembla à peine conscient tellement il réagissait peu. Le père de famille le prit encore plus contre lui sans pouvoir résister à sa détresse. Après un regard circonspect à ses enfants, ils firent demi-tour. Clint chuchotant mille et un mots qu'il voulait apaisant au Sokovien transit. Lila portait le parapluie au dessus d'eux. Pietro chancelait de temps à autre, il manqua même d'entraîner le blond dans une chute.

Mais la cadette veillait au grain, ainsi aucun des deux ne tomba. Clint se sentait apaisé et en harmonie avec ses sentiments. Désormais plus question de cacher quoi que ce soit. Peut-être aurait-il un peu de difficulté à tout avouer mais il se fit un devoir de se déclarer. Peu importait le temps qu'il prendrait à se décider ou à cogiter pour savoir comment ou quand le faire, il le fairait. Après tout il aimait Pietro comme jamais personne au part avant. Pas même sa femme. Si seulement il avait pu être moins aveugle aux signes… Peut-être aurait-il pu empêcher cet incident. Il ne pensait pas que Pietro pouvait l'aimer lui aussi. Avant ce soir. Quel con il avait été. Pas foutu de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Il allait réparer son erreur.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''KEEP UP OLD MAN''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Il refit surface quand une couverture polaire toute douce enveloppait son corps presque nu. Il ne lui restait que son boxer, le seul de ses vêtements à être quasi sec. Le chauffage avait été monté tendis qu'il ne restait que les lumières tamisées du salon, toutes les autres étaient éteintes. Sans doute pour ne pas l'éblouir. Il tira les pants de laine, ses doigts peinant à se mouvoir, couvrant sa peau pleine de chair de poule. Il eut le réflexe de ramener ses genoux sous son menton, tout en claqua des dents.

Il avait encore froid de partout malgré le chauffage. La maison était toute calme. Une douce odeur lui parvenait. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour reconnaître du chocolat. Cela faisait depuis son enfance qu'il n'en avait pas sentit. C'était apaisant comme effluves. Mais il ne pu esquisser d'autre geste, ses forces lui faisait défaut. Il laissa aller son échine fatigué et frémissante sur le dossier du canapé. Ses yeux ne purent résister à l'envie de se reposer un instant. Ses tremblements se calmèrent, apaisés par la douce chaleur qui régnait au rez-de-chaussé de la ferme Barton. Clint…

Son oiseau avait bravé la tempête pour venir le chercher. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Hawkeye l'aimait. Tout autant qu'il l'aimait lui. Il eut un mouvement de recule, une tasse blanche ornée d'une étrange petite blonde dans une robe verte beaucoup trop courte venait de surgir dans son champ de vision. Un réflexe quasi inconscient. Les marshmallow et le chocolat au lait qui s'y trouvaient faillirent déborder. Levant les yeux, ils rencontrèrent ceux de Clint qui tenait la jumelle de sa propre tasse.

-J'ai mis double dose de marshmallow, lui annonça son oiseau avec un sourire tendre.

C'était lui qui lui proposait du chocolat chaud. Pour le réchauffer. Il accepta la tasse, passant ses doigts sous la hanse en céramique. Il étendit ses jambes déjà quémandeuses de retourner courir. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Clint s'assit lentement prêt, peut-être un peu trop, de lui. Détournant le regard sur la boisson chaude, l'optimisé aperçu les morceaux de guimauves flotter sur le dessus du breuvage fumant. Son archer posa sa tête sur son épaule et leur tasse produisirent un clinc timide en s'entrechoquant.

-Les enfants sont couchés, soupira-t-il ses cheveux lui chatouillant le cou. On a eu la trouille tu sais.

En guise de réaction de sensé il se contenta de tremper ses lèvres dans le chocolat. Ce fut un étrange soulagement qui l'envaillit lorsqu'il en absorba une petite gorgé. Il se sentit soudainement beaucoup mieux. Plus aucunes pensées suicidaires ne zonaient dans ses méninges. Clint les ayant chassé d'un seul mot. Pas besoin de bien plus. Sa chaleur et son odeur réconfortantes enivrant ses sens. Sa main libre vint se poser sur sa joue toute douce, le bout de ses doigts frôlant son pseudo-bouc qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui de Stark et qu'il avait insisté pour garder.

Ceux de Clint atterrir sur sa cuisse nue. Il se tendit momentanément avant de se dire que c'était con d'avoir ces réactions au moindre contact. Savourer était bien plus attrayant. Alors il respira un bon coup et se détendit complètement. Plus rien d'autre ne lui importa que son blond, sa respiration, sa présence, le chocolat chaud et la béatitude qui l'envaillissait peu à peu. Juste eux deux.

Les longs doigts viril de l'archer lui paraissaient brûlant sur sa peau. Il se surprit à les trouver incroyablement sexy. Ils étaient d'une forme qu'il n'avait vu chez personne d'autre. La phalange du milieu ressortait, signifiant la minceur de son archer, tout le reste de ses doigts étant fin presque osseux. Mais lui c'était définitivement sensuel. Tous les archer avaient-ils des doigts pareils ?

-Dis, le coupa Clint dans sa contemplation. Tu avais déjà fait ça avant ?

-Ça quoi ?demanda le décoloré devant la question plus que floue.

-Partir, compléta l'archer.

-Pas vraiment, répondit Pietro sans réfléchir. Pour tout te dire on a jamais essayé avec Wanda. On était volontaire alors… Tu vois…

Il était gêné par ses propres paroles, peut-être que son oiseau ne voulait pas parler de ce moment là.

-Je veux dire avant Strucker dans ton enfance, lui indiqua Clint.

-Non, on était… commença-t-il en se mettant à chercher le mot. Heureux ? Enfin je crois. C'est comme si c'était une époque qui m'as bien marqué. Avant le bombardement…

Son oiseau enleva sa tête. Son cou craqua avant qu'il ne boive une lampé de chocolat chaud. Il le sentit darder son regard sur lui. Cela le fit frémir d'appréhension.

-Quoi ?souffla-t-il en se tourna vers lui.

Le gris aimanta ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse plus le lâcher. Clint posa sa tasse sur la table basse sans arrêter leur échange. Lui faillit faire tomber la sienne. Le blond les mit côte à côte à sa place.

-Alors fais toi des souvenirs ici, Pietro, déclara Clint.

Il s'agenouilla sur le canapé, ses yeux vibrant d'une douce franchise. Sa main avait quittée sa cuisse en l'effleurant. Quicksilver avait ainsi pu se rendre compte qu'elles étaient tout de même légèrement rugueuses et calleuses. C'était étrangement agréable comme sensation. Voyant que Clint ne détournait pas son regard métallique il déglutit. Son visage se rapprochait en même temps. Lui préféra s'éloigner. Sauf que n'utilisant pas sa super vitesse, son oiseau en profita pour lui saisir les jambes et les tirer sur le canapé, le faisant gémir sous ses mains. Il se plaça entre ses jambes.

-Clint, piailla-t-il dans une variation de voix qu'il ne s'était jamais entendu.

Un doigt vint clore ses lèvres et il fut trop tard pour résister. Sa bouche s'entre-ouvrit, laissant passer la première phalange. Clint se figea devant son initiative mais il ne se déroba pas, approuvant le geste d'un simple regard. Il fit glisser l'index tentateur, dont la saveur singulière envaillit sa bouche, sur sa langue humide de salive. Ses lèvres se refermèrent en dessous de la dernière phalange. Il entraîna son oiseau avec lui, se retrouvant à moitié allongé, dévoilant son corps aux yeux indiscrets au dessus de lui. Clint se maintint à bonne distance d'un seul bras, ses yeux prouvant à quel point il le désirait. C'était lui qui provoquait cette réaction et dieu ce qu'il adorait ça. Avoir cette sensation de pouvoir sur lui.

Sa bouche se mua d'une volonté propre sur toute la longueur du doigt tout en ondulant sa langue sous la peau rêche. Clint retenait son souffle. Il le dévoraient du regard. Leur corps étaient à la fois si proche et si loin. Quicksilver se sentait comme aimanté au patriarche Barton. Il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Le toucher tout entier. Embrasser chaque parcelle de son être. Découvrir chacune de ses réactions. Faire passer toutes les émotions sur son adorable visage. Ses épaules tressautèrent tendis qu'une sensation désagréable monta dans son nez. Il ouvrit la bouche et se recula à temps avant d'éternuer bruyamment, tous ses muscles se crispèrent pour qu'il s'étale entièrement sur le canapé juste après. Ce fut comme s'il partait, un brusque vertige ne l'aidant pas à retenir son organisme.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING ?''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sous ses yeux, après un éternuement d'un viril étrangement mignon, l'optimisé s'effondra sur le sofa alors que son visage se mit à arborer une expression paisible. Devant cette vision un sourire ne pu qu'étirer les commissures de sa bouche. Il se pencha et posa une main sur le front, où il pouvait voir une légère pellicule de sueur, qui se révéla être fiévreux. Cela l'inquiéta. Pietro pouvait réellement tomber malade malgré son optimisation ? C'était déconcertant. Il ne s'y attendait pas en réalité. Même s'il se doutait que l'immunité aux maladies n'avait pas du traverser l'esprit de Strucker.

À lui de s'occuper de son bienfaiteur. Sauf que la fatigue le rattrapa au galop, l'adrénaline et l'excitation ayant progressivement quittées ses veines. Il fallait bien se l'avouer que les recherches lui avaient pompés le peu d'énergie qu'il avait recouvert. Le froid et la pluie n'avait rien arranger à sa condition. En douceur, il dépêtra la couverture de sous Pietro. Il en profita pour enlever son t-shirt avant de la passer par-dessus ses épaules. Son réflexe fut de venir se blottir sur le côté du dossier du canapé, tout contre son ange décoloré.

Endormi en tout cas, il lui paraissait être descendu des cieux pour toujours lui porter secours. Comme s'il avait été placé sur son chemin dans ce seul but. Il espéra très fort que tout irait pour le mieux demain. Il se blottit tout en englobant le Sokovien sous la couverture avec lui, donnant des petits coups de pieds pour n'oublier aucunes partit de leur anatomie pour ne pas qu'ils attrapent plus encore froid. Sa tête vint reposer sur son épaule rembourrée de muscle. Son bras au travers de son torse qui se soulevait lentement.

Il posa un baisé sur la parcelle de peau la plus proche juste parce qu'il en avait envie. Il se permit de plonger dans le royaume de Morphée, la présence du corps brulant contre lui le rassurant, le faisant se sentir tellement… En sécurité. Il fut clair que aucun souvenir ne viendrait le hanter ce soir. Parce que Pietro serrait là pour le protéger. Comme depuis le début. Il avait été aveugle n'empêche. Les paroles de Laura lui revinrent. « Tu comprendras quand tu serais plus grand, Hawkeye. » Et ce soir il avait compris. Pietro l'avait fait grandir.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre ci vous à plût, personellement en ce moment j'ai tellement de projet d'écriture(pas question de vous dire quoi) en tête que des fois j'ai l'impression que je vais imploser... Sérieux, y font comment les gens avec une double vie?

Une review est égale à une giga candy canne pour votre gentil petit Archange écrivain, merci de votre participation.^^

Your dear Archangel.


	7. Partie 7 Leçon 6

Hello guys!

7 éme chapitre des déboires amoureux d'Hawkeye et de Quicksilver. Promis c'est pas fini. Disons qu'il me reste encore quelques cartes dans ma manche. Aoujourd'hui pas de nouvelle fixette made in Jeremy Renner ci ce n'est peut-être cette manie de lui faire porter du violet.

Je vous laisse lire! Rendez-vous en bas! J'ai plusieurs annonces. DEDICACE A TOI NAGRON!

* * *

HAWKSILVER

Comment séduire un oiseau veuf et dépressif

Partie 7

Résumé : depuis la mort de sa femme Clint est contraint de s'occuper de ses enfants, seul. Ils lui permettent ainsi de penser à autre chose qu'aux êtres qu'il a perdu. Sauf que ce n'est décidément pas tenable. Un surmenage arrive bien vite. Et devinez qui le Shield(je sais il a coulé shut up I tell u a story !)appelle pour lui permettre de souffler un bon coup ? Le plus rapide des Avengers ! Quicksilver !

Leçon 6 : Passez du temps seul avec votre oiseau.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait ce ne fut pas le doux gazouillis des oiseaux ou ceux de Nathaniel qui le réveillèrent. La sonnette de l'entrée s'en chargea. Un tintement court, puis un plus long, signifiant l'impatience de l'importun. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Une douce peau chaude blottit contre lui. Son bras était en plein milieu de ce torse qui se soulevait doucement. À tâtons ses doigts trouvèrent des pectoraux saillants recouverts d'un fin duvet de poil. Il se retint de s'amuser à les tirer, puisqu'un troisième coup retenti. Il grogna et se força à se lever. Ce n'était pas son genre de laisser les gens à la porte. Son premier réflexe fut de prendre la couverture pour se couvrir. Son t-shirt trainait sur la table basse, là où il l'avait envoyé la veille. Il fit un effort pour tenter d'avoir l'air le moins enfariné possible.

-J'arrive ! aboya-t-il au quatrième coup de sonnette. On est samedi, y a pas moyen d'être tranquille un matin de weekend ?

-Nous sommes là pour vous aider Monsieur Barton, annonça une voix monocorde derrière la porte.

Il s'enroula plus encore dans la couverture, tout en continuant de grommeler. Tournant la poignée, putain il avait même pas fermé hier en se couchant avec Pietro, deux guignols en chemisettes blanches ridicules, pantalons de costumes trop bien repassées et cravates démesurément énervantes lui sautèrent presque au visage.

-Nous avions entendu, entonna le premier avec une joie qui donna au père de famille envie de leur claquer la porte au pif.

-Que vous étiez perdu, continua le deuxième sur le même ton.

-Alors nous sommes venu, reprit le premier.

-Vous apporter la lumière de notre Seigneur t… commença le deuxième.

Un craquement de latte lui indiqua que Pietro se trouvait derrière lui. Bientôt des bras ayant retrouvés leur pâleur virent l'entourer et une tête aux cheveux décolorés mi-longs se posa sur son épaule. Il ne lui fallut pas se concentrer pour sentir une érection matinale contre ses fesses, malgré la couverture. La fatigue empêchant toute notion de pudeur d'alerter son cerveau quand aux deux hurluberlus dont les expressions étaient passées de fausse joie écœurante à dégoût pur et simple. Même au contraire si ses méninges avaient convenablement fait leur travail il leur aurait servit son plus grand sourire avant de poliment les envoyer se faire foutre.

-'Morning sunshine, souffla-t-il tout en passant une main dans les cheveux de Quicksilver.

L'optimisé poussa un geignement tout fatigué en enfouissant son nez contre son cou.

-Cliiiiiiiiiiiiintttt, s'offusqua le décoloré. On était bien. Pourquoi tu t'es levéééé ?

Il avait la voix rauque d'un endormi mais cela s'accompagnait de montées dans les aigus incroyablement touchantes. Surprenamment ravissant.

-Demande à ses messieurs, lui répondit-il simplement.

Les cheveux de Pietro lui caressèrent la peau, témoignant du fait qu'il faisait l'effort de regarder les deux lurons chanteur.

-Hum ?fit l'optimisé. Vous avez besoin de sel ?

Les deux culs coincés s'entre regardèrent, comme si Pietro avait posé une question piège. Le souffle de celui-ci dans le creux de son cou le fit doucement sourire. C'était bien agréable que de l'avoir prêt de lui dès le matin. Et si ces deux idiots ne s'étaient pointés il aurait pu lui dire bonjour sur le canapé, en règle et avec un bisous en prime ! Dieu ce qu'il avait envie de lui en donner un de baiser.

-Et bien, ce cru bon de se mettre à expliquer l'un des empêcheurs d'embrasser en rond. Nous sommes ici pour apporter les paroles de réconfort de notre Seigneur à Monsieur Barton qui est en deuil.

Les dit monsieur Barton leva un sourcil interloqué. Ce n'était pas un peu trop tard pour ces conneries ? De plus il était avec l'homme de sa vie. Et pour bien arranger les choses ces deux grenouilles de bénitier ne semblaient pas apprécier qu'il trouve du réconfort dans le giron musclé et protecteur d'un autre homme. Pietro bailla et soudainement se demander à quoi ressemblait sa bouche grande ouverte lui paru bien plus intéressant.

-Très bien messieurs, abrégea Clint. Merci mais non merci.

Il se retourna et prit Pietro par les hanches pour qu'ils retourne à leur sommeil bien mérité et salement arraché.

-Notre Seigneur peut vous guérir de cela aussi, leur lança l'un des types.

Le même frisson de rage brute leur parcouru l'échine. Super. Ils étaient réveillés maintenant.

-Pietro, dit l'archer sur un ton le plus neutre qu'il pu.

Quoi que quiconque en dise plus tard. Ils l'avaient chercher ces cons. Il ne fallait pas venir taxer Hawkeye sur son propre terrain. Sa mâchoire se contracta tendis que l'adrénaline de la fureur grimpait le long de ses veines tel un flux régénérateur. Grisante. Addictive Et si familière. En un battement de cil l'optimisé fut devant lui, présentant à bout de bras son arc et ses flèches à la manière d'une offrande. Une fois devant les deux fauteurs de troubles, il déplia son arc. La couverture dégringola sur le sol, exposant son corps reprenant tout juste des forces.

-Excusez nous Monsieur Bbbbarton !s'exclama celui de droite. Nous ne voulions pas…

Ils amorcèrent un mouvement de recule alors que Pietro passait son carquois dans son dos, qu'il en tirait une flèche tazeur et bandait son arc. Ce sans la moindre difficulté. L'avoir entre les mains à nouveau le coupa presque dans son geste. Ils ne méritaient pas une seule flèche en fait. Et puis il se ravisa. Pas question que cette insulte reste impunie. En un éclair, c'était le cas de le dire, il décocha sa flèche en plein front de celui à droite qui tomba sur le sol en convulsant entouré de petits éclairs. Il en encocha une deuxième mais l'autre battait déjà en retraite, tirant son collègue dans sa fuite. Il ricana à cette vue pitoyable avant de mettre son arc en bandoulière. Pas le moindre regret ne vint le culpabiliser. À peine eut-il fermé que Pietro se jetait sur lui pour capturer ses lèvres en un rapide baiser. Posant juste son front contre le sien par la suite et posant ses mains sur ses fesses.

-Tu es toujours aussi sexy quand tu bande ton arc, old man, rigola-t-il un grand sourire joueur éclairant son visage.

Tout semblait oublié. Clint obtempéra mentalement à cette initiative bien venu. Le décoloré avait le chic pour savoir quoi faire. Dans ces cas là.

-Préparons le petit déjeuner, gamin, sourit le dit vieux.

Ils se mirent à la cuisine dés que le patriarche de la famille eu passé son t-shirt, au moins pour les enfants. La couverture s'étant retrouvée en boule sur le canapé tenant compagnie à son arc et ses flèches. Il se disait que au moins, ils n'étaient pas reparti avec rien un témoin du traitement de Pietro et sa signature. Ça valait bien une petite décharge électrique. Ils s'étaient mit en tête de faire des pancakes ce matin, tout ça parce que lors des courses l'optimisé avait craqué pour une bouteille de sirop d'érable.

Le calme ambiant était propice aux câlins chauds dans les quels ils s'abandonnaient volontiers l'un, l'autre à condition de ne pas faire brûler le petit déjeuner. Il se trouva que le Sokovien avait un réel talent pour la cuisine, maniant la spatule avec la dextérité de Clint pour l'archerie. À sept heure du matin, il n'y avait rien de plus touchant que de le voir s'extasier de l'aisance avec la quelle il faisait sauter les pancakes pour les retourner. Lui, entre ses rires qui semblaient plus appartenir à un gamin de cinq ans et la vue qu'il lui offrait quasi inconsciemment en ayant eut la bonne idée de passer un tablier de cuisine plein de fleur et où figurait des lettres gothiques : « You are my wonderland. » pour ne pas salir son boxer, ne savait plus sur quel pied danser après avoir mit la table.

Pietro était parfait. C'était bien simple. Voir ses muscles amorcer tous ces mouvements directement sous sa peau le fascinait à un point inimaginable. Qui aurait pu croire que la musculature d'un homme pouvait être si sexy ? Il ne savait pas si le Sokovien faisait exprès mais ces deux globes moulés par le tissus d'un bleu gris surprenamment sobre semblaient lui faire de l'œil. La douce odeur de la pâte cuite ne tarda pas à envahir le rez-de-chaussé de la ferme.

-Je suis aller voir si les enfants sont réveillés, lui glissa-t-il tout prêt de son oreille. Avant de rester coincé dans la cuisine et de les choquer à vie s'ils descendent.

Le décoloré gloussa doucement en se plaquant contre lui, il devait avoir compris que les enfants n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour éviter de rester avec son envie de lui faire un millier de choses licencieuses dans cette cuisine, maintenant, tout de suite. Sa légère barbe frottant sur sa joue alors qu'il y fit claqué un baiser papillon avant de l'écarter de lui en le poussant du bras.

-Vas, s'amusa Pietro. Tes oisillons ont besoins de leur papa.

Le même sourire se dessina communément sur leur visage et une joie vint ensoleillée tout son être, le faisant étinceler tel un phœnix renaissant de la tristesse. Un feu naissait dans sa poitrine d'une façon plutôt agréable. Une sensation de sérénité s'emparant de lui alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage. Il expira doucement avant de rentrer dans la chambre de ses deux garçons. Cooper lui sauta au cou.

-Papa !s'écria-t-il tout sourire. Pietro va mieux ?

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre dans un silence qui répondit à l'aîné Barton. Pas besoin de plus. Il avait sans doute compris que tout allait bien. Si le décoloré avait été malade, en ce moment il serait déjà chez le médecin du village avec lui. Rien que sa présence était significative. Une cavalcade se fit entendre et Lila vient entourer sa taille, enfouissant son nez contre son t-shirt. Elle releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

-Ça sent bon, observa-t-elle. C'est toi qui a fait les pancakes ?

-Pietro s'en occupe, lui sourit Clint en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Sa fille s'insurgea de son geste, elle qui avait tant de mal à se coiffer convenablement le matin. Mais elle ne pu vraiment rester fâchée puisqu'elle sourit en retour en rigolant. Sa joie semblait communicative. Clint dû se dépêtrer d'eux pour aller s'occuper de Nathaniel, le changer puis lui passer une grenouillère avant de redescendre. Les enfants se ruèrent sur l'optimisé qui les accueillit en pépillant joyeusement. Son petit dernier lui quémanda un câlin que le décoloré ne pu refuser.

Leur regard se croisèrent, les yeux de Pietro reflétant toute l'ampleur de leur bonheur mutuel. Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, lui faisant prendre conscience du lien qui unissait ses enfants et Pietro. Sa façon de rigoler avec Lila et Cooper ou le fait que ce soit lui qui nourrisse Nathaniel ne fit que le conforter dans le fait qu'il était le plus chanceux des hommes. Peu de personnes ne pouvait se targuer de voir leur amoureux si bien accepté par leur enfants. Pietro semblait être plutôt doué. Qui aurait pu se douter de ces capacités ci en le voyant foncer sur ses ennemis à l'aide de sa vitesse ? Lui-même en vint à se demander s'il s'agissait bien du gamin qu'il avait rencontré devant la basse de Strucker.

-Hey, papy, le réveilla l'optimisé en passant derrière lui et posant son menton sur son épaule. Ça te dis de regarder le Chat Potté avec nous ?

-Je suis pas si vieux que ça, bougonna-t-il en croisant les bras.

Cela fit pouffer son décoloré qui lui déposa un bisous sur sa joue avant de débarrasser la table et de tout mettre dans le lave vaisselle d'un battement de cil. C'était bien pratique mine de rien. Ce fut ainsi que Clint se retrouva sur le canapé devant le dessin animé avec toute sa petite famille. Un grand sourire fier ne le quittant pas.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''AND WHO DESIDES WHO'S WEAK ?'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

La journée passa étrangement vite. Aussi ils l'avaient passés devant la télé à faire découvrir dessin animé sur dessin animé à Pietro. Ceux-ci allant de Les Contes de la nuit en passant par la Princesse et la Grenouille et finissant par Anastasia. Ce fut très divers, eux trois y mettant tout leur savoir en la matière pour compenser les lacunes du Sokovien dans ce domaine merveilleux qu'était celui de l'animation. À midi, ils avaient commandés chez Domino's faute d'avoir l'envie de préparer à manger. Sur le canapé, ils étaient bien tous les cinq. Elle et son frère d'un côté, Coop dans un tas de coussin alors qu'elle avait les pieds sur la table basse, prêt de l'arc et du carquois que aucun des deux hommes n'avaient pensés à ranger.

Les adultes, justement non loin d'elle, étaient blottit l'un contre l'autre sous un plaid semblant tout doux. Nathaniel était sur les jambes en tailleur de Clint qui se contorsionnait pour dormir à moitié sur l'épaule du décoloré. Elle trouva cela attendrissant de le voir ainsi. Pietro, lui, était subjugué par tout ce qui passait à la télé, un bras autour des épaules de l'ex super-héro. Il devait se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il avait manqué et maudire intérieurement Strucker de l'avoir privé de ces bonheurs d'enfant. Il fut l'heure de commencer à préparer le repas bien trop vite à son goût. Lila n'avait pas envie de bouger. Sauf que le Bossu de Notre Dame venait de se terminer et qu'il fallait qu'elle prépare son plan. Celui qui allait décidément souder ces deux papas.

C'était ainsi qu'elle voyait Pietro maintenant. Il complétait leur père à un point que même leur mère avec toute sa sagesse n'avait plus effleurer. Il lui avait sauvé la vie pas amour après tout. Ce n'était pas Laura qui leur aurait évitée de le perdre. Non, elle serait passée à autre chose puis les aurait obligés à subir beau-père sur beau-père. Ni elle ni Cooper n'aurait supporté une telle mascarade. Leur père était irremplaçable. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se décida à se déloger du sofa. Il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil à son frère pour qu'il la suive non sans ronchonner un tantinet. Le principal étant qu'il avait compris. Pietro s'empressa d'aller remplacer le dvd précédent par Aladin avant de revenir se blottir à nouveau contre le blond. Elle esquissa un sourire avant de se mettre à l'œuvre avec son grand-frère. Certes le fait de le faire non loin des deux hommes n'était pas très discret mais le fait qu'ils soient devant un divertissement leur permettrait une demi-surprise.

-On se dit que je me charge de la table, souffla Lila.

Copper leva un sourcil.

-Et toi tu fais tes super pâtes aux crevettes, ok ?conclu la cadette Barton.

Ce fut tout naturellement qu'ils se répartirent les tâches. Son frère ayant un piètre sens de la décoration, elle préféra s'y préposer. Puis les couteaux de cuisines étaient trop grands et trop aiguisés pour elle. La cuisine fut donc témoin de la dextérité culinaire, au moins pour cette recette ci, dont faisait preuve Cooper. Elle prit la plus belle nappe blanche dans le placard de l'entrée et posa son dévolu sur la table dans la salle à manger, de l'autre côté de l'escalier. Cinq minutes lui suffirent pour se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne fallait pas pousser trop loin en rajoutant les vieux couverts en argent de leur grand – mère. Il était clair que rester simpliste leur plairaient plus.

Entre deux aller retour elle pu observer son frère agilement couper un poivron vert avec une assurance quasi chirurgicale. C'était époustouflant ce qu'il y mettait du soin pour former ces petits cubes. Dans le canapé son père avait posé la tête sur les genoux de son amoureux, Nathaniel ayant prit place entre l'accoudoir et Pietro et tout comme l'archer dormait contre lui. Elle dégota des chandeliers qu'elle ne pu résister à placer sur sa table, entre l'emplacement des couverts.

De fausses rose rouges virent agrémenter sobrement le tout. Ce n'était pas la partie la plus complexe de cette idée de dîner. Verre à pied en cristal ou verre normal sans motif ? Serviettes en papier ou serviettes en tissus ? Set de table ou rien sur la nappe ? Il lui fallu se creuser la tête pour trouver un compromis entre simplicité et romantisme. Et se posa la grande question, eux trois que feraient-ils quand Pietro et Clint mangeraient en amoureux ? C'était important mine de rien ! S'il faisait un repas pour les grands mais qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour eux, ce serait problématique. Lila alla trouver son frère qui faisait pré cuir les crevettes pour les sécher un maximum de leur jus de fruit de mer.

-Dis, tu as une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire pour laisser Pietro et papa tranquilles ?lui exposa-t-elle.

-On a des nouilles instantanées, éluda Cooper. Et pour Nathy j'avais pensé à lui faire une purée de carottes.

-Tu es génial !s'exclama Lila en lui sautant au cou.

-Ssssshhhhhhh, les interrompit Pietro. Clint se repose.

-Tu es génial, chuchota Lila.

Copper pouffa avant de gentiment lui faire comprendre que si elle ne le lâchait pas tout de suite les crevettes allaient brûler. Le temps qu'il finisse elle envoya ses deux papas s'apprêter. Clint commençait à piquer des joues et Pietro, qui ne s'était toujours pas douché depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé dans une mare de boue, sentait la terre et avait les cheveux poussiéreux. À un point où elle se demandait comment l'archer faisait pour avoir envie de toucher ces mèches blanches. Ils obtempérèrent, Clint tout endormi se fit porté par un Pietro enhardi à la perspective de pouvoir étaler leur garde-robes réciproques au regard de l'autre. Ils disparurent à l'étage en coup de vent, abandonnant au passage le petit dernier dans son parc. Elle inspira un bon coup avant d'aller goûter la cuisson des spaghettis, experte en cuisson de pâtes oblige. Il ne restait plus qu'à ce que Cooper réussisse à doser parfaitement le piment dans la sauce à la crème.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''(pas de dressing pour Pietro ce soir)'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Après avoir mit Clint en sécurité dans la baignoire sagement remplie d'eau tiède et de mousse, il passa au dressing. Endroit qu'il connaissait mieux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais il avait envie que Clint se fasse beau pour lui, même s'ils ne sortaient pas en publique. Tirer une flèche l'avait fait somnoler tout l'après-midi alors pas question de quitter la maison. Même s'il devait avouer avoir envie de montrer au monde entier combien son archer était le plus beau. Il allait à son rythme à lui après tout. À celui d'un humain normal sortant d'une dépression post-traumatique. Enfin aussi normal que son blond l'était bien sûr.

Sortant de ses pensées, il fourragea dans les habits pour trouver ce qui lui plairait que son homme porte, encore du violet. Toujours plus. Cela allait si bien à son oiseau aussi. Cette fois il n'eut pas peur de chercher un boxer, d'un joli violet prune qui le charma au premier coup d'œil. C'était plus parce qu'il imaginait Hawkeye ne porter que ce sous-vêtement mais l'esprit était là. Il trouva un jean noir délavé qu'il assorti à un t-shirt pour mettre sous une chemise à carreau de plusieurs nuances de violet. Il déposa le tout prêt de la baignoire avant d'aller dans la salle de bain de la suite parentale. Celle où il avait déshabillé Clint quelques jours plutôt. Celle qui avait blessée son archer.

Ce fut au moment de se dévêtir qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait passé sa journée en boxer. Son blond avait presque fait pareil avec son t-shirt/pyjama. Cela le fit sourire que personne n'ai rien dit. Au moins il n'eut pas grand-chose à enlever pour la douche. Ses pauvres cheveux avaient besoin de soin après l'assaut de la boue et de la pluie même s'il avait eut beaucoup de chaleur corporelle grâce à la présence rapprochée de son homme une douche lui fairait le plus grand bien. Il se sentait crasseux. Et puis il fallait qu'il fasse plein de choses, il s'était fixé l'objectif ultime ce soir. Il n'avait pas envie de tout foutre en l'air en n'étant pas irréprochable ou en merdant quoi que ce soit. Peut-être irait-il rapidement demander où se trouvaient les bougies aux enfants. Pour en entourer le lit, faute de pétales de roses ou d'autres décos culcultement romantiques qu'il mourait d'envie de mettre en place pour leur première fois.

Ainsi ses cheveux se retrouvèrent sous des tonnes de mousses qui sentaient bon. Il ne pu s'empêcher de humer le gel douche attiré de Clint, une marque qu'il trouva plutôt féminine au gingembre rouge, se gardant tout de même d'y toucher hormis pour passer son nez dessus. Le jet tiède qui touchait sa peau encore brûlée de son coup de soleil le soulagea. Il se détendit et prit confiance en son objectif. Après il se rasa puis se pomponna, mettant à sa tâche toute la patience nécessaire. Sa tenue déjà prête, il lui suffit de se sécher en faisant de son mieux pour que ses cheveux ne goutte pas sur son t-shirt à manches longues toujours aussi prêt du corps moulant à la perfection sa musculature. Un jean qui le serrait tout autant et qui révélait sa peau pâle par de savant troue plus ou moins grand venait compléter sa tenue. Il ne pu résister à l'envie de garder ses Docs malgré le fait qu'il soit en intérieur. Il se retrouva devant la porte de la salle de bain comprenant la baignoire.

-Tu as finis ?appela-t-il au travers la cloison de bois amovible. Tu n'es pas tombé, Clint ?

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'aller plus loin la porte s'ouvrit, le laissant bouche bée. Son blond était rasé de frais, parfaitement coiffé. Beau comme un cœur dans les habits qu'il lui avait choisit. Il souriait timidement mais semblait bien réveillé.

-Ça sent bon, tu ne trouve pas, fit Clint. Les enfants se démènent vraiment pour nous.

Sans savoir la réponse Pietro ouvrit les bras. Parce qu'il en avait envie. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu le voir venir son archer pressa sa tête sur son torse et poussait un soupire de bien-être. Il l'entoura de ses bras, tout deux profitant de la chaleur de l'autre. Il fallut qu'ils se séparent, enfin ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus, Pietro posant un bras autour de ses hanches et attrapa un passant du jean qu'il portait qui mettait en valeur les courbes de ses hanches. Ils descendirent ensembles, le patriarche Barton tout contre lui. Lila pépilla en les voyants arriver et Cooper ralluma le feu sous la poêle. La cadette les installa.

La table avait été disposée sans chichi non sans une mignonnerie certaine. Il était vrai que l'odeur qui emplissait le rez-de-chaussé de la ferme présageait que le repas serait réussis. Mais le mieux était sans doute de pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son archer blond. Peut-être devraient-ils parler. Mais ni lui ni son oiseau ne voulurent briser le charme qui passait en un seul regard avec des mots. Ainsi le monde disparu complètement. Lui-même fut plus absorbé par les orbes persantes en face de lui que par les très bonnes pâtes aux crevettes des enfants.

Rien ne surpassait Clint. Il aurait pu se nourrir de lui, de ses œillades, de ses sourires, de sa chaleur et de cette amour qu'il lui octroyait pleinement maintenant. Un besoin le foudroya alors qu'il entortillait des spaghettis autour de sa fourchette. Ce fut comme une révélation. L'attente n'avait que trop durée. Patienter n'était pas son fort, foncer l'était plus. Il voulait y aller au feeling. Alors il le fit. Pietro se leva et lui fit poser sa fourchette. Il ne dit mot. Il prit son archer dans les bras, à nouveau comme une princesse et fila dans sa chambre. Pour le poser sur son lit. Lui se posta entre ses jambes. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent sur l'instant avant qu'il ne sceller ses lèvres au siennes. Sa langue quémanda le passage entre ses dents pour aller caresser celle de l'archer.

Doucement avec modération, amoureusement. Mêlant leur salive, lui donnant une décharge de chaleur partout dans son corps, alors que Clint le remplis de joie en attrapant ses mèches brunes tout lui répondant. Leurs langues se chamaillant dans leur bouche. Cela étouffa un gémissement de Clint. Leurs entre-jambes venaient de se rencontrer. Il pu sentir ce qu'un simple baiser produisait chez le blond. Et c'était le cas chez lui, elles semblaient presque jumelles, frustrées dans leur carcan de tissus. Trop chaud, beaucoup trop chaud tout d'un coup. Ce fut mutuellement et de façon bien plus brouillonne que ce qu'il avait en tête qu'ils se déshabillèrent. Lui fit rapidement voler la chemise et le t-shirt de son archer alors qu'il dû l'aider à enlever le sien. Ils ne séparèrent que pour faire passer le tissus trop moulant par-dessus leur tête.

À l'aveugle ses mains parcoururent ce doux épiderme quasi imberbe de part la blondeur de l'archer. Ce furent elles qui prirent la suite comme si elles savaient mieux que lui ce qu'il fallait faire. Il lui mordit gentiment la lèvre inférieure pour arrêter de l'embrasser. Clint avait le regard brillant de désir, cette vue tendis encore plus fort son jean, rendant tout ce tissus inconfortable au possible. Une main vint maintenir le torse encore émacié, sur l'esquisse d'abdos qui y apparaissait à nouveau. L'autre défit les boutons du jean, il avait primé l'utile puisqu'il savait faire sauter les boutons comme personne, pour libérer cette érection au plus vite qui semblait l'appeler désespérément. Clint gémit, rejetant tout son corps sur le matelas, abandonnant tout son être à ses bons soins. Il enleva toutes ses barrières en gestes erratiques, pressants, en s'aidant de sa super-vitesse.

La virilité de l'archer heurta son ventre. Sous son regard impudique. Il se mordit la lèvre. Se disant que décidément Hawkeye était l'archer le plus sexy de la planète. Ses mains se mirent à descendre, caressant son buste aux côtés saillantes, sa taille puis ses cuisses. Il cru mourir tellement toute raison quitta son esprit comme son sang se concentra dans son entre-jambe de façon douloureuse. Il ne toucha pas l'érection qui s'offrait à lui, elle l'effrayait un peu en fait. Mais ses mains continuaient leur chemin, de chaque côtés, sur les aines pour arriver à niveau de son anneau de chair serré qu'il savait vierge. Il entendit Clint déglutir d'appréhension. Pas de préambule. Les préliminaires duraient depuis la gare. C'était déjà bien assez long. Son index se posa dessus, son blond paru se tendre. Il l'introduit sans demander son reste, tentant de cacher le fait qu'il rougissait en penchant la tête sur sa tâche. Celle d'introduire ses doigts en son homme. Il se mordit encore plus fort la lèvre pour se retenir d'aller trop vite. Il pouvait lui faire mal après tout.

-P-p-pietro, balbutia Hawkeye. P… Je… Je ne vais pas…

Quicksilver fronça les sourcils. Avant que son blond ne se dandine pitoyablement sur ses doigts. Oh. OH. Sa tentative de phrase se fit plus clair. Les gestes ne parlaient-ils pas mieux ? Pour lui cela prenait tout son sens. La subtilité n'était clairement pas son truc. Quoi de plus normal. Il ne comprit pas franchement bien ce qu'il fit. Même pour son œil habituer. Il fut trop rapide pour lui-même. En un instant il pénétrait Clint. Son membre enfoncé dans ce fourreau chaud tant désiré. Son archer qui criait et jouissait sur son ventre d'un seul et unique mouvement tous ses muscles se contractant alors que sa virilité soubresautait. Dieu ce que ça avait été rapide. Mais lui il… Clint était fatigué. Il ne devait pas l'épuiser. Il fut sur le point de se retirer. Une main attrapa son poignet. Les yeux embués de désir de son blond se plantèrent dans les siens.

-Fais moi l'amour, souffla Clint en le rapprochant du mieux qu'il pu de son visage. Fais de moi ce qu'il te plairas.

Son cœur rata un battement. Cela l'ému. Avec une force incroyable. Il ne se fit pas prier plus. Lui souriant il l'embrassa langoureusement puis bougea de nouveau, non sans sa vitesse. Il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de l'utiliser. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait manqué de contrôle. Mais il aimait être là si profondément en son oiseau. Son sublime oiseau, dont le dos était magnifiquement courbé, laissait sa voix varier tout en scandant son nom, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux clos et les mains sur les arrêtes de ses joues là où se trouvait sa légère barbe.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle animosité quand à prendre quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Clint était tellement beau ainsi. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait en lui. Avec toute sa vélocité. Il pourrait faire ça toute la nuit. Lui faire l'amour. Il se surprit à l'appeler, à se pencher pour l'embrasser, le laisser retracer ses muscles saillant du bout des doigts, lui brulant le torse, le rendant fous, lui faisant tourner la tête, tentant de reprendre son souffle sans pour autant réussir à reprendre un rythme normal. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Le jour où il se révélait que son amour était réciproque. Il l'avait sauvé, sauvé de la solitude. Maintenant ils étaient deux. Deux pères de famille qui s'aimaient. Passer à côté aurait été la plus grande erreur de sa vie. Sans lui elle n'aurait eu aucun sens. Il était heureux de l'avoir toujours à ses côtés. Cette nuit et toutes les suivantes.

* * *

Voilà. C'est le pseudo-lemon qui conclut cette les news:

Je vais espacer mes publications. Parce qu'avec plus de temps tout devient mieux. Ce sera une semaine sur deux le dimanche je sortirais une nouvelle grosse fic, une WinterFrost qui s'appele pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué? Tandis que tout les vendredi ce sera un OS qui sortira peu importe lequel mais je publierais. J'ai plein de choses en tête. Si l'envie vous prend de vouloir me parler je serais là avec joie, vi j'adore parler!

En suite je recherche une bonne âme qui veuille bien devenir mon ou ma béta lectrice/lecteur, pour les hauts comme pour les bas, pour les idées lumineuses et pour les idées folles et pour les fics glauques et tristes ou pour celles dégoulinantes de guimauve mais surtout qui à du temps.

Bref. Merci de me lire. Au plaisir.

Your dear Archangel.


End file.
